


THE REVENGERS: Another Nine Realms

by AFWP



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Revengers - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bruce Banner Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Development, Developing Friendships, Emotional, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Hinted Relationships, Hulk (Marvel) Feels, Implied Relationships, In Character, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Marvel Universe, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reconciliation, Screenplay/Script Format, Subtext, The Revengers - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor 4, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), hinted - Freeform, subtext relationships - Freeform, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFWP/pseuds/AFWP
Summary: When Thor Ragnarok's team, "The Revengers", set out to live a life among the stars, the last thing they expect is to run into Loki, back from the dead and fresh out of magic. Finding themselves on the other end of a mysterious portal, the journey home begins while they keep an ever watchful eye on the god of mischief.⚠WARNING: THOSE WHO DID NOT ENJOY THOR RAGNAROK MAY NOT ENJOY THIS WORK.⚠Alternate Post-Avengers: Endgame/Thor Ragnarok sequel.COMPLETED.





	1. A Place Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> PDF: https://afwprojects.weebly.com/pdf.html (Screenplay format.) 
> 
>  
> 
> The AO3 formatting has a mind of its own. Please disregard anything that looks off.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

THE REVENGERS: ANOTHER NINE REALMS

 

 Written by  
A.F.W.P.

 

* * *

 1 .

> **INT. NEW ASGARD - THRONE ROOM - DAY**
> 
> The crowd ROARS joyously.  Thor is walking through a pathway in New Asgard.  It’s a humble beginning, but a throne awaits him all the same.
> 
> Thor reaches the throne. Runs a hand over a golden arm rest. Taps his fingers on it.
> 
> He looks nervous, hesitant... He clears his throat and turns to speak.
> 
> THOR  
> Asgard-
> 
> **EXT. WAKANDA CITY OUTSKIRTS - LATE AFTERNOON**
> 
> Fireworks explode in the Wakandan sky against the city as a backdrop. Drum music plays in the background.
> 
> In a sprawling field the Avengers are having a large reception.  Everything is set on a short platform.  The perimeter is covered by a tall canopy.
> 
> Korg and Miek are a ways out into the grassy field, appearing to have an exciting conversation.  Behind them is a small spaceship equipped with retractable guns.
> 
> Bruce descends the platform ramp.  Nat notices from where she’s having a drink with two Wakandan women. She excuses herself and jogs toward him.
> 
> NAT  
> Hey!
> 
> Bruce turns around, almost startled.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Oh, hey Nat. What’s up?
> 
> NAT  
> Trying to slip out of the party early?
> 
> BRUCE  
> What? Oh, no. Um… you haven’t heard?
> 
> NAT  
> Heard what?
> 
> Thor walks down the ramp toward them.
> 
> THOR  
> You ready Banner?

* * *

2.

 

> Thor pats Bruce on the shoulder as he passes them, on the way to the ship.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute.
> 
> NAT  
> Bruce, what’s going on?
> 
> BRUCE  
> I’m so sorry. It’s just that Thor’s been talking about it all day. I thought you knew already.
> 
> NAT  
> (realizing)  
> You’re leaving?
> 
> BRUCE  
> Yeah.
> 
> NAT  
> Why? We just got everything put back together.
> 
> Bruce nervously turns to look at Thor and company.  Valkyrie is with them now and makes eye contact. She cups her hands to yell.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> What’s the hold up?
> 
> NAT  
> Bruce-
> 
> BRUCE  
> I feel like I’m at home up there. Out there... In space.
> 
> NAT  
> (beat)  
> With them.
> 
> Bruce gives Nat a small smile then turns to go. After a few paces he looks back at her.
> 
> BRUCE  
> I’m going home, Nat.
> 
> Bruce gives her one final smile, this one bigger and happier.  He turns to Thor and the others. They board the ship.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  3.
> 
> The Revenger’s ship takes off and Nat stares up at it.  It takes her a moment, but she smiles too. She’s happy Bruce has found a place where he belongs.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Metal, small and compact.  A bathroom, kitchen, and dining room are in the back. A storage closet is in the main hull. No bedrooms.
> 
> The cockpit is separated from the main hull by a sliding door. The ship is reminiscent of something you might find in a SCRAPYARD on Sakaar.
> 
> Korg and Miek push through the narrow path into the cockpit. They get stuck. One of Miek’s knife hands gets uncomfortably close to…
> 
> KORG  
> Oh Miek, c’mon... That’s not where that goes.
> 
> Valkyrie sits in the pilot’s seat. Thor to her right in the copilot’s.
> 
> Bruce is behind Val, about to sit in an aisle seat. He looks back at Korg and Miek with concern.
> 
> On Valkyrie:
> 
> She looks over her shoulder.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Where to first?


	2. You've Got to Be Kidding Me

 

> **EXT. ALIEN MARKETPLACE - MORNING**
> 
> A slum like alien planet.  All sorts of aliens are haggling over items in the long row of canopy stalls.
> 
> Valkyrie picks up a strange fruit to examine it. She hears a familiar voice and looks up with pause.

VALKYRIE

You've got to be kidding me.

 

> Valkyrie goes to a worn table where five aliens are playing an unrecognizable card game.  There is a man wearing a plain brown mask, and a tattered green cloak with a hood, sitting in the back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 4.
> 
> Valkyrie clears her throat and the masked man looks up. He freezes.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)
> 
> So, are we pretending you're not who I think you are, or do I need to rip off that disguise? 
> 
> The man PANICS!  He scrambles upright and stumbles backward.  He trips and... SMACK, right onto a tent, caving it in.
> 
> He looks up, and Valkyrie is standing above him. She’s smiling.
> 
>  
> 
> **EXT. ALIEN MARKETPLACE - SAME**
> 
> Valkyrie has Loki by the ear.  His mask has been removed and his is hood down.
> 
> We see she's dragging him through the marketplace while he struggles to keep up.  He’s letting out a stream of “Ows.”
> 
> VALKYRIE
> 
> I'm surprised you didn't shape shift. Might have thought I was mistaken.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> Ow!  Some things have been different lately.  Ow! Seriously, will you let go already? 
> 
> They get to where The Revenger's ship (R-S) is docked.  The ship ramp leads down to the dirt ground.
> 
> Up they go, and at the top of the ramp Valkyrie pulls Loki forward.  She lets go of his ear and he STUMBLES and THUDS to the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> **INT. R-S - MAIN HULL - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Loki looks up at Val, almost in fear.
> 
> VALKYRIE
> 
> (loudly)
> 
> Come look who I've found!
> 
> Korg comes out of the cockpit first.  He has to turn sideways to squeeze through the tight space.
> 
> KORG
> 
> Oh, hey man. Weird to see you alive.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 5.
> 
> Thor walks out after Korg and plops a hand onto his shoulder.
> 
> THOR
> 
> Loki!
> 
> Thor rushes to crouch next to his brother.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> Hi... 
> 
> THOR
> 
> I should kill you. 
> 
> LOKI
> 
> What? 
> 
> THOR
> 
> This is the third time you've come back from the dead. How many more times will I have to endure?!
> 
> VALKYRIE
> 
> He can't shape shift anymore. 
> 
> THOR
> 
> What? 
> 
> VALKYRIE
> 
> That's how I found him. Sitting there playing cards with a bunch of aliens.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> (to Valkyrie:)
> 
> As I said, some things have changed. 
> 
> Loki pushes himself to his feet.  They all stand in uncomfortable silence for a long moment.
> 
> VALKYRIE
> 
> I'm going to find Bruce and Miek. Korg?
> 
> KORG
> 
> What?  Oh, right. Better to let them kiss and make up alone.
> 
> THOR
> 
> There will be no making up.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> That's what bothered you?
> 
> Valkyrie ignores them.  Korg waves as he walks down the ramp. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 6. 
> 
> KORG
> 
> See you later Thor and Zombie Loki.
> 
> Valkyrie has a remote and presses a button. The ship hatch retracts and folds up.
> 
>  
> 
> **INT. R-S - DINING ROOM - SAME**
> 
> Thor and Loki are sitting at a small, round table in the back of the ship.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> I cast my image onto a dummy.
> 
> THOR
> 
> A... dummy.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> A device mother made me.  It produces a physical duplicate rather than an illusion.
> 
> THOR
> 
> So that's how you did it the last time.
> 
> Thor cocks his head, smiles annoyed.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)
> 
> How does that have to do with your inability to transform?
> 
> We see Loki pull a small, cube shaped device from his pocket.  It’s a dull gray with lines that bend around it and connect. The lines are translucent, as if they could light up.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> It was broken when Thanos destroyed our ship.  Ever since I've been unable to use magic.
> 
> Thor opens his mouth but- THUD!!! There's a LOUD banging noise from outside the ship.
> 
> Thor and Loki look in the direction of the sound, then get up.
> 
>  
> 
> **INT. R-S - MAIN HULL - SAME**
> 
> THUD! Something HARD against the hatch.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 7.
> 
> Thor presses a button on the wall and the hatch starts to unfold...
> 
>  
> 
> **EXT. ALIEN PLANET - DOCKING YARD - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> We see Bruce squirming.
> 
> BRUCE
> 
> Oh, thank god. I really need to use the bathroom and all of the bathrooms here are so gross.  I don't know why Val keeps forgetting to give me a remote.
> 
> The hatch lowers to where Bruce can see Thor and Loki.  He has a large rock in hand and when he spots Loki he DROPS it onto his foot.
> 
>  
> 
> BRUCE (CONT'D)
> 
> Son of a- Loki? Is that Loki?
> 
> **INT. R-S - HALLWAY - SAME**
> 
> Sound of a toilet flushing then a faucet running.  Bruce exits the bathroom where he sees Loki waiting for him.
> 
> Loki extends the dummy device out, Bruce looks confused.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> Can you fix this?
> 
> Bruce takes the cube.
> 
> BRUCE
> 
> What is it?
> 
> Thor comes over and snatches it from Bruce.
> 
> THOR
> 
> It's something that’s going to stay broken.
> 
> BRUCE
> 
> But, what is it?
> 
> Bruce is looking at the tiny square in awe.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> It's a device that-
> 
> * * *
> 
>  8.
> 
> THOR
> 
> That will keep my brother from future trickery and therefore out of trouble indefinitely.
> 
> Thor looks pleased with himself.
> 
> He walks in the direction of the cockpit, and Loki follows, annoyed.
> 
> BRUCE
> 
> That... That, still doesn't tell me what it is.


	3. It's Known to Kill You

> **INT. R-S - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Valkyrie is flying the ship, Thor sitting next to her, co-piloting.
> 
> Korg, Miek, and Bruce are in the back row. Korg takes up two of the four chairs.
> 
> Loki is on the floor bound in chains between Thor and Valkyrie.
> 
> THOR  
> I really think-
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> No.
> 
> THOR  
> He can’t do anything anymore, he’s practically human.
> 
> LOKI / BRUCE  
> Hey!
> 
> Thor argues with Valkyrie in the background.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> He was in here alone.
> 
> THOR  
> He wasn't in the pilot's chair.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> I still don't trust him.
> 
> Korg leans over to talk to Bruce.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 9.
> 
> KORG  
> It’s okay man, you still got the Hulk inside of you.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Yeah, that’s definitely a compliment.
> 
> KORG  
> Glad I could cheer you up.
> 
> Miek raises his knife hands as if to be encouraging, and Bruce scoots a little closer to the aisle.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> He’s staying on guard duty and that’s final.
> 
> Loki rejoins the conversation from the floor.
> 
> LOKI  
> How am I supposed to guard anything when I’m bound in chains?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> You can call us if there’s trouble.
> 
> Thor notices something in front of the ship.
> 
> THOR  
> Um, guys.
> 
> LOKI  
> And how am I to call you if I can’t use my hands?
> 
> THOR  
> Val!
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> You can press the buttons with your forehead.
> 
> Valkyrie grins down at Loki.
> 
> Thor DARTS out an arm to shake Val’s shoulder and... WHAP! He smacks Loki in the face in the process. Loki topples backward.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
> What?
> 
> Thor jabs out a finger.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 10.
> 
> Reveal in front of them a MASSIVE PORTAL.  It looks like it could be inter-dimensional; akin to one of DR. STRANGE’S portals.
> 
> Bruce stands up, face SHOCKED. He walks around Loki’s head to stand next to Thor.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Oh my god. What is that thing? I've never seen anything like it before.
> 
> Loki is unamused.
> 
> LOKI  
> A little help, maybe?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Whatever it is, we don’t want to get any closer.
> 
> Val starts working on getting the ship TURNED around.
> 
> Korg squeezes sideways through the aisle and reaches for Loki’s hood.  He manages to lift Loki to his feet. Loki stumbles sideways in his bindings, and finally sees the portal-
> 
> LOKI  
> Dear god, get us out of here.
> 
> The ships danger alerts suddenly BLARE ON.
> 
> THOR  
> You know what that thing is?
> 
> LOKI  
> I’ve heard of it while traveling. It’s supposed to send you somewhere.  Once you go through you can’t get back.
> 
> Miek has stood and is communicating with Korg.
> 
> KORG  
> Miek says it’s known to kill you where he’s from.
> 
> Valkyrie is FRANTICALLY flipping switches and PRESSING buttons.  The ship begins to turn, but it’s starting to get SUCKED toward the PORTAL.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 11.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> (to Thor:)  
> Grab your axe and get to the back of the ship!
> 
> THOR  
> What? It will tear right through-
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Not inside, genius! You’ll pull us away while I get the ship stabilized.
> 
> THOR  
> (to himself:)  
> Oh, right... Pulling it away, of course.
> 
> Thor rushes past Loki, BUMPING him. Loki spins then...
> 
> When Valkyrie gets the alarms turned off, THUMP, another rough landing.
> 
> LOKI (O.S.)  
> Outstanding.
> 
> **INT. R-S - MAIN HULL - SAME**
> 
> Thor has Stormbreaker in hand and is waiting at the hatch. It begins to open and-
> 
> -outside is ROCKET PILOTING a small SPACE SHIP!  He flips on his com.
> 
> **EXT. R-S - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> ROCKET  
> Man, I was definitely not expecting to see you out here.
> 
> THOR  
> Rabbit? What are you doing out here?
> 
> ROCKET  
> Trying to collect energy from that thing.
> 
> Rocket points at the portal.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> Fetches a real nice price in some parts.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 12.
> 
> Thor looks like he has a dozen questions, but decides not to ask.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> (over com)  
> Thor! What the hell are you doing?!
> 
> Thor leans sideways and looks at a speaker on the wall.  His finger lingers over the button for a moment... but, he doesn’t press it and turns back to Rocket.
> 
> THOR  
> Will you be alright?
> 
> ROCKET  
> Yeah, 'course I’ll be fine.  
> (then:)  
> You guys need to get out of here, though. That ship of yours isn't meant to withstand this kind of thing.
> 
> Thor nods. He proceeds to climb to back of the ship.
> 
> At the back of the ship he GRASPS the front of one of the STABILIZER WINGS.  Thor extends STORMBREAKER and the axe PULLS forward ON HIS ARM.
> 
> **INT. R-S - MAIN HULL - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> It’s not working!
> 
> Valkyrie SLAMS A FIST against the CONSOLE.  The ship wont turn any further.  In fact, the portal seems to be turning it back...
> 
> Val looks around and her eyes stop on Bruce.  Loki is finally sitting in a chair, still bound in chains.
> 
> BRUCE  
> No, no, no, don’t look at me.  This thing is way more complicated than the Grandmaster’s orgy ship.
> 
> Val looks frustrated, but also like she knows he's right.
> 
> LOKI  
> I’m not sure if you recall, but I am a pilot.
> 
> The ship CREAKS and Bruce JUMPS.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 13.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Is that Thor? Please tell me Thor’s the one making that sound.
> 
> KORG  
> Don’t think so man, we’re probably going to die out here.
> 
> BRUCE  
> What is wrong with you?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> I need to go check on him.
> 
> Val looks at Loki reluctantly.
> 
> **EXT. R-S - OUTER SPACE - SAME**
> 
> Valkyrie climbs toward the back of the R-S.  She reaches Thor who appears to be STRUGGLING.
> 
> THOR  
> Valkyrie?
> 
> She GRASPS THOR’S ARM TIGHTLY from the opposite side of the stabilizer wing. He's instantly more steady.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> I can’t wield it, but I might be able to lend you some strength.
> 
> They both focus on Stormbreaker, eyes FORWARD.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Loki is out of his chains. He’s PILOTING the ship while Korg firmly holds his shoulders; presumably an order from Val.
> 
> Bruce is watching the console, looking up occasionally to see if Thor and Val have made any progress.
> 
> He glances up and sees-- ROCKET’S SHIP flying STRAIGHT for the PORTAL!  Bruce catches sight of him.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Rocket? Hey, that’s Rocket!
> 
> KORG  
> I thought he was called Rabbit.
> 
> LOKI  
> That is a raccoon you idiots.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 14.
> 
> BRUCE  
> What is he doing? Why would he be get getting so close to the portal?
> 
> KORG  
> Well, maybe we’ve got it wrong. Miek, are you sure this is the killer portal?
> 
> Miek makes gestures and noises.
> 
> KORG (CONT'D)  
> Yep, Miek’s sure.  Rest in peace Rocket the Rabbit.
> 
> Loki is staring ahead, blinking with a blank expression.
> 
> **EXT. R-S - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Thor and Valkyrie have PAINED LOOKS on their faces.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> This isn’t going to work.
> 
> THOR  
> You’re right, I don’t think we’ve even moved an inch.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> What are we going to do?
> 
> Thor turns to her, a guilty look in his eyes.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - SAME**
> 
> Thor and Valkyrie walk back into the cockpit.
> 
> BRUCE  
> No. You guys gave up? Is this really happening?
> 
> Thor and Val share a look.
> 
> THOR  
> We all can’t survive this.
> 
> Everyone stares at Thor intently.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> Loki, Valkyrie, and I can withstand space.  Banner, I’m not sure if
> 
> * * *
> 
> 15.
> 
> (MORE)
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> Hulk can, and Korg, Miek... I’m sorry.
> 
> BRUCE  
> I- I don’t know if he can.
> 
> LOKI  
> How are we going to survive if you can’t move the ship?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> We can push off it using Stormbreaker.  Might give us enough momentum to get out of the pull of this portal.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Can’t we use the Bifrost?
> 
> THOR  
> No.  It’ll burn through the ship before we’re called up.
> 
> KORG  
> Well, if Miek and I are going down, it will have been an honor to know you all. Right, Miek?
> 
> Miek stares at Korg, lifts up his blades energetically.
> 
> BRUCE  
> No. No going down. We can’t do this. That portal will take us somewhere, right?
> 
> Bruce turns to Loki.
> 
> LOKI  
> That’s what I’ve heard.
> 
> BRUCE  
> See, no death, we can all survive.
> 
> Miek makes some noises at Korg.
> 
> KORG  
> Miek says it’s possible, but he isn’t fully sure if-
> 
> BRUCE  
> Don’t start with that again, man.
> 
> LOKI  
> We may never get back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 16.
> 
> THOR  
> But, we’ll be together.
> 
> Thor looks around the cockpit.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> I have lost everyone closest to me from my past-- or, so I thought.
> 
> He shoots a glare at Loki.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> But all of you are like family now. I don’t want to lose those dearest to me again.
> 
> For a brief moment Val makes a “that was cheesy” face, then smiles.
> 
> Bruce smiles too; these are the people who treat him like he’s normal.
> 
> Loki smiles faintly for just a moment.
> 
> KORG  
> Then on we shall go! A new place, a new adventure!  Boldly going where no one has gone before!
> 
> LOKI  
> Except everyone else whose been sucked into this portal.
> 
> BRUCE  
> That’s... from Star Trek... You guys have Star Trek in space?
> 
> Thor and Loki look at Bruce like they have no idea what he’s talking about.
> 
> Val lifts a tall BOTTLE OF BOOZE from the pilot's cup holder, and CHUGS IT.
> 
> **EXT. ROCKETS SHIP - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Rocket is just paces away from the portal.  There are two energy ray type arms extended from his ship.
> 
> They power on, then-
> 
> The Revenger’s ship WHOOSHES PAST HIM straight into the PORTAL!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 17.
> 
> **INT. ROCKETS SHIP - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> ROCKET  
> That... was that?
> 
> Rocket looks behind him. The Revenger’s ship is nowhere in sight.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> Oh, no...  No. Why did you?  But, I owe him. Never would have got my friends back without him.  Aw, man...
> 
> Rocket sighs deeply, then flies his ship forward.


	4. There’s More Green to It

> **INT. R-S - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> The Revenger’s ship slows to a stop. Bruce pats from his stomach up to his face.

BRUCE

Oh, thank god.

> Thor sees something ahead and looks bewildered.

THOR

Asgard?

LOKI

This isn’t what I’ve heard about.

> Reveal ASGARD in front of them.  It looks "pre-Thor Ragnarok," with some minor differences.  The differences are hard to place at this distance.
> 
> Loki is still in the pilot’s chair.  Valkyrie pats him under the elbow.

VALKYRIE

Up.

> Loki stumbles around her as she sits.

BRUCE

Where are we? The past?  I don’t want to fight Thanos again.

LOKI

This isn’t the past.

KORG

Hey guys, come take a peek out the back.

* * *

18.

> Korg is squeezed sideways into the cockpit.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SPACESHIP - SAME**
> 
> Everyone is CRAMMED into the ship’s tiny dining room.  They're looking out an oval window.  The PORTAL HAS VANISHED.

VALKYRIE  
Now we know why there’s no getting back.

> CLOSE on Thor’s face:
> 
> Golden eyes. He’s having a vision.
> 
> He sees the BIFROST CHAMBER.  Heimdall looking right at him...  Thor snaps out of it.

THOR  
Heimdall.

LOKI

What?

THOR

He’s alive. He’s here.

> Thor rushes back to the cockpit and plops down into pilot’s seat.  Everyone follows him.

LOKI  
This isn’t our Asgard.

VALKYRIE  
He’s right, something’s off.

> Val sits on Thor’s thigh and proceeds to fly the ship.  Thor is totally baffled, and looks over his shoulder.
> 
> Bruce shakes his head like, “don’t ask me.”  Korg gives him a thumbs up.  Loki looks exhausted.
> 
> ASGARD IS CLOSE NOW. The differences have become discernible.

VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
There’s more green to it.

> In SOME places where there used to be gold, GREEN SHIMMERS.
> 
> They're nearly at the BIFROST CHAMBER.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 19.
> 
> THOR  
>  I should talk to him first.  
>  (beat)  
>  Val.
> 
> Valkyrie looks back.  Thor gestures to where she’s sitting.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Oh, right.
> 
> It appears she hadn’t given it any thought.
> 
>  
> 
> **EXT. R-S - MAIN HULL - NEAR BIFROST**
> 
>  
> 
> Thor is at the hatch, about to fly out of the ship.  Loki approaches him.
> 
> LOKI
> 
> Thor.
> 
> THOR
> 
> Hmm?
> 
> LOKI  
>  Don’t you think you should air caution?
> 
> Thor laughs. He flies backward and shrugs.
> 
> THOR  
>  It’s Heimdall.
> 
> **INT. BIFROST CHAMBER - DAY**
> 
> Thor lands inside the Bifrost chamber.  He see’s Heimdall and smiles wide.
> 
> THOR  
>  It’s so good to see you alive.
> 
> Thor takes a step forward.  But, Heimdall raises his sword and Thor stops.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
>  Who are you?
> 
> The R-S docks at the opening to Bifrost chamber and everyone walks down the ramp.
> 
> HEIMDALL (CONT'D)  
>  Who are they?
> 
> Heimdall looks as if he’s ready to STRIKE!


	5. One Last Time

 

 

> 20.
> 
> **INT. BIFROST CHAMBER - SAME**

LOKI

As I said, we came through a portal. We didn’t know where it would take us.

KORG

(whispering)

Or if we would live.

>  Loki shoots a look at Korg, like this isn’t the first time he’s interrupted.

HEIMDALL

And as I said, there is only one portal into the nine realms and it doesn’t lead to Asgard.

>  Loki pushes a palm into his face.  He gestures at Thor as if to say, “You’re up.”

THOR

Then where does it lead? The portal we came from is notorious. Once you’re pulled through you can never return.

HEIMDALL

(beat)

It’s called the Demogorge.

> The scene cuts to: A GIANT MONSTER as Heimdall narrates.
> 
> The Demogorge is GROTESQUE.  A mouth with human teeth, and a long serpentine tongue.  Human hands and feet. Two spider-like legs PROTRUDE from either side of its mouth.
> 
> There is a MASSIVE BLACK HOLE opening to the DEMOGORGE’S MOUTH.  The beast SUCKS in AIR AND DEBRIS.

HEIMDALL (CONT'D)

Once an all powerful God eater. It is a being now trapped outside of space and time.

> The Demogorge is ENCAPSULATED by an ILLUMINATED BARRIER. The monster's ANKLES, WRISTS, and SPIDER LEGS, are CHAINED.  The chains are rooted DEEP into METAL PANELS. The chains on its face are tied around the protruding spider-limbs, and the back of it’s head.

* * *

21.

HEIMDALL (CONT'D)

It devours anything that passes through the portal.  It’s barely able to sustain itself, however, if it were to consume a god it may be able to break free of its bonds.

> After a beat:

BRUCE  
So, if we want to get back home we might get eaten by a monster. Guys, I say we just stay here. Asgard still exists, everything looks really nice and peaceful...

> Heimdall eyes Bruce.

HEIMDALL  
If your story is true.  If you go there and are devoured. You could wreak havoc on us all.

> **EXT. ASGARD - SAME**
> 
> The Revengers are in CHAINS, escorted by guards.

VALKYRIE  
You just had to go and mention we were looking to get back.

BRUCE  
Oh, come on. He would have assumed that.

> Korg and Miek are behind them.

KORG  
Hey, hey, it’ll be okay.  It won’t be like the last time.

> Thor and Loki take the rear.

THOR

You know, this all seems oddly familiar.  Finding out you’re alive.  Getting captured.  Going through a portal.  Returning to Asgard.

LOKI

It’s not on fire this time.

THOR

That’s true.

* * *

22.

> **INT. ASGARD - DUNGEONS**
> 
> Everyone is pared off in barrier cells.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  So, are you going to get us out of here?

BRUCE  
You know I can’t turn into the Hulk at will. It doesn’t work like that.

> **INT. ASGARD - DUNGEONS - THOR AND LOKI’S CAGE**

THOR  
Let’s have a look around before we leave.

LOKI  
How are you planning to leave?

> Thor peers out of the golden barrier toward the end of the hall and reaches out a hand.
> 
> A beat, then:  STORMBREAKER SLAMS OPEN the DUNGEON DOORS and ZOOMS around the bend!!!  It CRASHES straight through the barrier into THOR’S HAND!!!
> 
> A hearty chuckle.

THOR  
Bet you didn’t know that was possible, did you Heimdall?

> Thor flips Stormbreaker and SLICES UNDERHAND through his CHAINS.  He cuts Loki's chains, then proceeds to break everyone out of their cells.

KORG  
(to Miek:)  
See, I told you the Lord of Thunder would come through for us.

THOR  
God of. Nevermind...

> **EXT. ASGARD - DUNGEONS ENTRANCE - DAY**
> 
> Everyone is crouching.  Thor and Loki in the lead.  They look around a corner. Not a guard in sight.

* * *

23.

THOR  
Easier than expected.

LOKI  
Well, it's not our Asgard.

THOR  
All right. Where to first?

LOKI  
To find disguises...

THOR  
Right.

> Thor turns to everyone else.

THOR (CONT'D)  
Meet back up at the docking bay in say... an hour?  Our ship should be moved there well by then.

> Valkyrie is slugging down some liquor from a BIG bottle.

VALKYRIE  
Fine by me.

> Loki looks around, then at her like he's wondering where the _hell_ she found the booze.

VALKYRIE  
You want some?

LOKI  
No.

BRUCE  
I could probably use some.

> **INT. BIFROST CHAMBER - SAME**
> 
> ROCKET hops down from his ship into the BIFROST CHAMBER. His gun is slung around his back.

ROCKET  
Man, oh man.  Asgard.  Never thought I’d get to see it.

> Rocket notices Heimdall and strolls over to him.

* * *

24.

ROCKET (CONT'D)  
Oh, hey.  I think I’ve heard of you.  Keeper of the nine realms or some such, right?

> Heimdall stares blankly at Rocket.

ROCKET (CONT'D)  
Sheesh, it’s like you’ve never seen a rabbit before.

> **INT. ASGARD - THRONE ROOM - DAY**
> 
> Thor and Loki are hiding behind a pillar, waiting for a pair of guards to pass.  When the coast is clear they cross the long hall, and when they reach the adjacent pillar-
> 
> Thor STOPS DEAD in his tracks.

THOR  
Psst!  Loki!  Look, it’s us!

> At the back center of the throne room we see the Thor and Loki of this universe talking.  They both look relaxed, enjoying their conversation.  Our Loki peers around the pillar to look.
> 
> The Loki of this world has long hair that reaches down his chest, and mid back. It’s soft, curly, fluffy even.

THOR (CONT'D)  
I can’t believe it. Look at your hair!  I never knew it could be so clean and luxurious-

LOKI  
That’s what you’re focusing on? Look at the throne.  Or should I say, thrones.

> In the place where ODIN’S THRONE should be, the SINGLE CHAIR has been REPLACED WITH TWO SMALLER THRONES.

THOR  
We’re both ruling here?

LOKI  
It appears so.

THOR  
That’s not possible.

* * *

25.

LOKI  
It appears it is here.  
(beat)  
And this version of you needs a haircut.

> Loki walks away.

THOR  
I liked my old hair.

LOKI  
Then why have you kept it short?

THOR  
I’ve... been told it looks good this way.

> Thor runs a hand over his head.
> 
> **INT. ASGARD - GUARD STATION - SAME**
> 
> There are some guards KNOCKED OUT COLD on the floor.
> 
> Valkyrie, Bruce, Korg, and Miek are trying on outfits.  Korg and Miek aren’t having much success.  Korg plops a helmet onto Miek’s head, and Miek stumbles into a wall.

VALKYRIE  
This’ll work.

> Valkyrie finishes dressing herself in full Asgardian armor, then hands Bruce a cape.

BRUCE  
No armor?

> **EXT. ASGARD - BALCONY PATHWAY - DAY**
> 
> Bruce is trudging along.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  I think you were right... This is really heavy.
> 
> Korg and Miek are both clad in yellow capes.  Given the fact that they look like aliens, their disguises are practically pointless.
> 
> Val appears to be heading somewhere with purpose, but...

* * *

26.

> There’s some commotion down below and she STOPS short. Bruce walks right into her. His helmet has slipped down, over his eyes.
> 
> Val lifts Bruce’s helmet back up. She looks to the confrontation, and we see-
> 
> ROCKET RUNNING FROM A HORDE OF GUARDS!!!  He SHOOTS at their feet to hold them up.

ROCKET  
You ain’t gonna catch me with a bunch of swords.

> Rocket BOUNDS onto LEDGES to climb a wall.
> 
> **INT. ASGARD PALACE - SAME**
> 
> Thor and Loki are all set in Asgardian armor. Thor starts down a flight of stairs.

LOKI  
Wait.  
(Thor stops)  
I’d like to procure a change of clothes.

THOR  
You mean steal a change of clothes.

LOKI  
Is it really stealing if it’s from myself?

> **INT. LOKI’S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER**
> 
> They enter. Loki's room is lavish, stylized, aesthetically pleasing in every way.
> 
> THOR  
>  Looks like some things haven’t changed.

LOKI  
How very astute of you.

> Loki pulls a set of armor from one of his large wardrobes. Black, green, and brown. Not a trace of gold.
> 
> Thor looks into the wardrobe. There are identical sets of armor in each style.  He raises an eyebrow.

* * *

 

27.

> **EXT. ASGARD STREETS - SAME**
> 
> Rocket’s SPRINTING his ASS OFF.  Some of the guards have climbed the wall and are TAILING HIM.  Others are coming from a path to the left.
> 
> Rocket lifts his gun.

ROCKET  
Don’t say you didn’t make me.

BRUCE  
(from the distance)  
Rocket, no!

> Rocket’s head WHIRLS.
> 
> Valkyrie LEAPS DOWN from an adjacent balcony.  Bruce is frantically taking off his armor, hopping on one foot.
> 
> Val DASHES to Rocket, THROWS HIM over her shoulder, and DASHES BACK!

ROCKET  
Couldn't have come any sooner, huh?

> The guards notice the group, specifically Korg and Miek.

GUARD  
The prisoners have escaped!

> Once Val is back up the balcony Rocket scrambles down.
> 
> She holds Bruce steady at the shoulder.  TEARS off his remaining armor.  And Bruce watches amazed.
> 
> Valkyrie busts off her own armor.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Time to move.
> 
> **INT. ASGARD - PALACE HALLS - SAME**
> 
> Val is at the head of the pack.  Bruce sits on Korg's shoulders, looking behind them as they RUN FOR IT.  He’s holding onto Korg’s head.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  They’re gaining on us!
> 
> A handful of guards POP OUT in front of them and Val SKIDS TO A STOP.  She unsheathes the guard sword from her waist.

* * *

28.

> Rocket is the first to catch up.

ROCKET  
Oh, now fighting’s okay?

VALKYRIE  
Don’t shoot them.

ROCKET  
What else am I supposed to do?

> **INT. ASGARD - PALACE HALLS - SAME**
> 
> Thor and Loki hear the fighting from a distance.  They start in the direction of the noise.
> 
> Loki has his twin daggers drawn.
> 
> THOR  
>  When did you get those?

LOKI  
You’ve never had an eye for detail, have you brother?

> **INT. ASGARD - PALACE HALLS - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> \- Val is KICKING, ELBOWING, SPINNING, DUCKING, HITTING the guards with the hilt of her sword.
> 
> \- Rocket uses his gun as a blunt weapon.  He YANKS a guards helmet off and BASHES HIM with the stock.
> 
> \- Miek is CLASHING blades against swords.
> 
> \- Korg PUNCHES guards while Bruce tries to hold on.

BRUCE  
Korg, put me down!

> Behind the guards Korg and Miek are fighting comes A SURGE OF LIGHTNING!!!
> 
> The ELECTRICITY RIPPLES forward, sending the GUARDS CLOSE to it FLYING!!  The ZAP knocks the rest OUT COLD.

VALKYRIE  
Took you long enough!

THOR  
We said an hour!

* * *

29.

> They share a smile.
> 
> The few remaining guards in front of Val and Rocket start to back away.  Rocket SHOOTS at their feet and they SCURRY!

ROCKET  
That’s right. Get out of here. Scram.

> Thor and Loki step between the unconscious guards. Loki pulls off his guard helmet and drops it. Thor also discards his helmet.

LOKI  
Had to take all the fun out of it, didn’t you?

THOR  
Well, we’re not here to have fun.

LOKI  
Then why did you want to look around?

THOR  
Didn’t you want to see our home one last time?

> Rocket meets Thor.  He jumps onto Thor's arm and climbs up to his shoulder. They fist bump.

ROCKET  
Nice timing God of Thunder.

THOR  
Finally, someone who gets it right...  
(then:)  
Why did you follow us here?

> Korg helps Bruce down.  The group makes their way down the long, palace hallway.
> 
> **INT. ASGARD - DOCKING BAY**
> 
> We see the R-S.

THOR  
Just as planned.

> Val clicks the button on her remote to open the hatch and Loki heads for the ship.  Rocket pauses and looks around.

ROCKET  
Where’s my ship?

* * *

30.

THOR  
They must not have brought it yet.

KORG  
(to Rocket:)  
Well, you did cause a lot of commotion, man.  Had half the city chasing you, I’d reckon.  It was like the running of the bulls, except the bulls were Asgardians, and they were chasing a rabbit.  I guess not much like the running of the bulls, then. Sorry.  Maybe it was more like that animated story about lions. Tragic, that one.  
(to Thor:)  
If I recall, the one who gets killed by his brother resembles you a bit.

BRUCE  
Oh my god. He’s right. You’re totally Mufasa!

> Valkyrie notices Loki heading for the ship and follows him.
> 
> In the background Bruce raves on about "The Lion King," and Thor looks like he's not sure how he feels about it.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SPACESHIP - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> The ship is flying away from Asgard.  Everyone is back in their usual attire, settling in.
> 
> Thor has a contemplative look on his face.

THOR  
I feel like we forgot something.

> He thinks on it a moment.
> 
> **INT. BIFROST CHAMBER - SAME**
> 
> Thor SWOOPS IN and THUDS DOWN INTO the Bifrost Chamber. Heimdall just barely whirls around when-
> 
> -Thor SNATCHES THE BIFROST SWORD FROM HIM!
> 
> Heimdall is on the defensive.  Thor takes a few steps back.

* * *

31.

THOR  
Really sorry about this.  You'll find a way around it someday.  Good luck! Bye.

> Thor JETS back out!


	6. Better Than Being Seen as a Monster

> **INT. R-S - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Valkyrie is piloting, Loki standing next to her.
> 
> Thor is in the co-pilot seat, and everyone else is sitting in the back row.

VALKYRIE  
You? Co-ruling Asgard?

LOKI  
How many times do I have to say it-

VALKYRIE  
Not our Asgard. We’ve got it.  
(then:)  
Guess that explains all the green, though.

> Rocket is staring out the window, depressed.

ROCKET  
I’m gonna have to get a whole new ship.  Again

> Bruce is sitting next to him.  He looks like he's at loss for words, and goes to the front of the ship.

BRUCE  
I know this isn’t our universe and all, but do we have any idea where we’re gonna set up camp for the night?

VALKYRIE  
I’m looking.

> We see a radar screen up and it’s pinging.

LOKI  
Of course your ship isn’t furnished with beds.

BRUCE  
Do you do anything but complain all the time?

* * *

32.

> Thor laughs at Bruce sassing Loki, and Loki glares at them.
> 
> **EXT. FORESTED PLANET - NIGHT**
> 
> Korg is setting up tents with Miek in a dirt clearing.  They’re surrounded by tall PINE TREES.  There's a fire burning in the center of their camp.
> 
> Korg holds a collapsed tent while Miek presses a button on it with a knife hand.  The tent SPRINGS into form!
> 
> The ship ramp is down and centered with the fire.  Loki is sitting on it’s base, and Bruce comes down to join him.

BRUCE  
I guess we’re both kind of useless now, huh?

LOKI  
Excuse me?

BRUCE  
Me without control of the Hulk. You without your magic.

LOKI  
I can still fight.  
(then:)  
Honestly, why are you even here? You’re afraid of everything.

BRUCE  
Because being afraid is better than being seen as a monster.

> Bruce stands and heads toward Korg and Miek.  Loki actually looks a bit taken aback.
> 
> **EXT. FORESTED PLANET - SAME**
> 
> Thor, Valkyrie, and Rocket emerge from the forest with bundles of firewood.  They set the branches in a pile behind the tents and walk over.
> 
> Loki is near the fire, arms crossed.  Bruce is crawled halfway inside his tent, reaching around for something.

KORG  
Perfect timing, I need to take Miek out to release his eggs.

* * *

 33.

> Loki is _appalled_ by the notion.  He glances around at everyone for some kind of visual cue, but no one reacts... Whatever Korg meant it’s something everyone is used to.
> 
> As Korg and Miek start to go-
> 
> CRACKLING like sparkler fireworks begin to SOUND around them.
> 
> Thor raises Stormbreaker...
> 
> ...then, suddenly a GIANT NET CATAPULTS from the trees and WRAPS AROUND THE AXE with a WHAP!!!
> 
> The force KNOCKS Thor back, but Korg catches him by the ANKLE!!  Thor SLASHES down and RIPS the net apart.
> 
> More nets shoot at the group.
> 
> \- Val SLICES one coming for her, then one aimed at Korg.  
>  \- Rocket DODGES a few small nets.  
>  \- Miek CUTS a net but another wraps around his second blade and SENDS HIM FLYING.  
>  \- Loki is severing a net wrapped around his ankle.  
>  \- Bruce is crouched down low, and Thor defends himself and Bruce.
> 
> Another GIANT NET FLINGS FORWARD and entangles Korg.  He stumbles backward, teetering, but can't stay upright and LANDS HARD on BRUCE’S TENT, SMASHING IT FLAT.
> 
> Bruce catches sight from where he’s crouching.

BRUCE  
N- No...

> Bruce shows signs of going green.  Then, BURSTS INTO HULK, and LEVELS THE NEARBY TENTS!!!

HULK  
NO!

> Hulk CHARGES OVER the fire, all but extinguishing it.  He BARRELS over the remaining tents in front of him, destroying them, too...
> 
> Hulk makes it to the edge of trees when- the SOUND OF DRUMMING surrounds him.
> 
> Thor, Val, and Rocket catch up.  A chorus of voices speak from within the trees.  They speak in English- some of them with Japanese accents.  Their voices come from every direction.

* * *

34.

WOMEN  
You have passed our test.  Shown your bond with one another.  You have been deemed worthy to stay in our village.  Come find us at the end of the long path...

> Hulk’s head is spinning, he doesn't understand the voices and grows angrier.
> 
> Val approaches him.

VALKYRIE  
Hey, big guy.

> It almost looks like Val is going to try to calm him down, but-

HULK  
Angry girl!

> Val's scooped up by Hulk!

HULK  
Been too long.

VALKYRIE  
It has been too long.

> Once they've returned to the camp, Thor helps up Korg, and Rocket and Miek aid to remove the net around the Kronan.
> 
> Loki finally slices off the net around his ankle.  He watches them from afar, an outsider looking in.
> 
> **EXT. FOREST PATHWAY - NIGHT**
> 
> In the distance a Japanese village rests at the bottom of a hill. It’s lit up with paper lanterns, warm reds and yellows.
> 
> There’s a long dirt road that runs through a row of booths. A large temple resides at the back center with small houses surrounding it.

HULK  
Ohh, lights.  Pretty lights.  Hulk go to lights...

> Hulk takes a step forward, but in his calmed state reverts to Bruce.
> 
> Bruce stands there naked with Hulk’s pants on the ground. He looks totally confused.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 35.
> 
> Valkyrie snaps her fingers.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Clothes.
> 
> KORG  
>  On it.
> 
> Korg salutes her.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  (eyeing Bruce)  
>  I... should go help too.
> 
> Miek runs after Korg and Rocket.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I’ll also assist.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  No.
> 
> She grabs Loki by the collar.
> 
> THOR  
>  You doing okay, Banner?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Yeah, what just happened?
> 
> THOR  
>  Korg smashed your tent and you turned into the Hulk.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  (looking for Korg)  
>  Why did he smash my tent?
> 
> THOR  
>  He didn’t mean to smash your tent, we were attacked, remember?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Oh, yeah... I had something really important in there.  I can’t remember what it was.
> 
> A breeze rustles the trees-- Bruce finally remembers he’s naked when he turns back from Hulk.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  What?  Why are you guys just staring at me?  Turn around.  Why do you keep doing this?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 36.
> 
> Reveal that Loki has already turned around.
> 
> Thor and Val turn, unphased.  It's clear this has happened enough times that they’ve seen it _all._


	7. And so Was I

> **EXT. FORESTED PLANET - JAPANESE VILLAGE - SAME**
> 
> The Revengers walk through the village pathway.
> 
> Music is playing in the background on a Koto, and drums. Masks, fireworks, and other items are for sale at the booths.
> 
> Voices chatter in both English and Japanese.  Some of the English voices have accents.  There are many people around; all women.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Oh, wow. This is so beautiful. It’s just like Japan’s Edo period.
> 
> LOKI  
>  It does have a certain visual appeal.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  I still think we’re walking into a trap.
> 
> THOR  
>  If so, it’s nothing The Revengers can’t handle.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  The what?
> 
> THOR  
>  It’s our team name.
> 
> LOKI  
>  We have a team name?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  You’re not on the team.  
>  (to Thor:)  
>  We haven’t gotten revenge since we left Earth.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Yeah, maybe we should change the name.
> 
> THOR  
>  We’re not changing the name.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 37.
> 
> KORG  
>  I think we should call ourselves the Revolutioner's.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  That's not a word...
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  We haven’t started a revolution since we left Sakaar.
> 
> KORG  
>  (enthusiastically)  
>  Then maybe it’s time to start another.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  What? Start one where?
> 
> A woman in a strikingly beautiful kimono approaches and interrupts their conversation.  She bows.
> 
> HANA  
>  Hello, my name is Hana.  Welcome to Midori Village.  We are pleased to see you have joined us.
> 
> VALKYRIE
> 
> Valkyrie. Thanks for having us.
> 
> HANA  
>  We do apologize for our test, but these days we can never be too careful.
> 
> The guys kind of nod along even through they don’t know what she means.  Val seems to know.
> 
> HANA (CONT'D)  
>  Beautiful warrior, we would ask of you to join our ceremony tonight. A theatrical battle to conclude our grand festival.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (to the guys:)  
>  I’m loving this place already.
> 
> THOR  
>  And us? We too are warriors.
> 
> HANA  
>  You shall prepare to join the ceremony viewing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 38.
> 
> **INT. MIDORI VILLAGE - BATHHOUSE - NIGHT**
> 
> Thor stares down at a wooden bench with a connected shower on the wall.  It appears the village has modern amenities despite its outer appearance.
> 
> THOR  
>  We have to shower before we enter the bath?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  It’s not a bath, it’s a hot spring. I’ve tried it once, it’s really relaxing. It’s to help keep it clean.
> 
> Korg is on the right, naked, washing himself.  Rocket and Miek are also on the right.  Loki notices them and gets concerned.
> 
> LOKI  
>  We’re meant to shower and bathe together?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  We can wear towels in the hot spring. You don’t have to look at anyone while you shower.
> 
> LOKI  
>  What’s the point of bathing once we’re already clean?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  It’s a custom. Just try to enjoy it.
> 
> **EXT. HOT SPRING - SAME**
> 
> Miek is floating on his back in the steaming water, (sans robot exoskeleton). He’s making happy chortling noises.
> 
> Thor has his arms extended across the smooth rocks he’s sitting against. Bruce is sitting directly next to him, then Rocket, and Korg.
> 
> Rocket’s head barely pops out of the water. They’re all wearing towels at the waist.
> 
> Loki is sitting on the ledge with his feet dipped in.
> 
> THOR  
>  You should join us brother, it really is quite relaxing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 39.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I’m fine where I’m at.
> 
> Then: Suddenly Korg SPLASHES Loki with a GIANT HANDFUL of water!  It almost knocks him over.
> 
> Thor, Bruce, and Rocket laugh.  Korg giggles.  Miek makes amused bug noises.
> 
> Loki starts to make the gesture to summon his daggers. But, he balls his hands into fists, then stretches them out.
> 
> KORG  
>  You might as well get in now, man. You’ll get cold sitting there wet.
> 
> Loki is DRENCHED head to toe.  His hair is stuck to his neck and face.  He looks like he wants to MURDER EVERYONE.
> 
> **INT. BATHHOUSE - SAME**
> 
> The guys, except for Loki, have been groomed and dressed in Kimonos meant for women.  They stand from a long bench and are led out.
> 
> Loki remains, sitting on the bench while women fuss over him.
> 
> The women are brushing and blow drying his hair, holding up Kimonos to him, measuring his feet.  He looks BEYOND annoyed.
> 
> **EXT. BATHHOUSE LOBBY - SAME**
> 
> Loki is ushered out into the bathhouse lobby where Thor, Bruce, etc. are waiting for him.
> 
> A woman shuts the sliding "shoji" door behind him. Loki's hair has been straightened and tied into a low ponytail.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Wow, nice hair. It actually works somehow.
> 
> KORG  
>  Like an evil Rurouni Kenshin.
> 
> Bruce looks contemplative. Like he remembers the name, but isn’t sure where it’s from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 40.
> 
> **EXT. CEREMONY AREA - NIGHT**
> 
> The guys crouch onto their knees. They sit on zabuton cushions atop a large tatami mat, just under where the shrine roof extends to.
> 
> There is an elevated stage a ways before them.  Drum music is playing.
> 
> Loki looks down at his kimono with disdain.
> 
> LOKI  
>  What is this attire? It’s terribly uncomfortable.
> 
> THOR  
>  It’s an earth culture dress.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  It’s called a kimono.
> 
> Valkyrie comes out from stage right in a red, flower patterned, Cheongsam.  Her hair is tied up into a bun. She looks stunning.
> 
> Val walks with the other performers to center stage.  The music ends, then the musicians bow and take their leave.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why is her’s different?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  It’s not the same thing.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I don’t want to stay here.
> 
> **EXT. CEREMONY AREA - SAME**
> 
> Valkyrie and a samurai CLASH bokken SWORDS!!!
> 
> Valkyrie BACK FLIPS over the samurai.  She spins, disarms her, then KICKS her in the stomach!  The samurai goes FLYING BACKWARD!!
> 
> Another comes for her, then another.  Val manages to knock all but one out.  The remaining warrior is dressed in armor.
> 
> Bruce reaches out and touches Thor’s arm.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Isn’t she great?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 41.
> 
> Thor looks over and touches Bruce's arm too.
> 
> THOR  
>  She really is, isn’t she?
> 
> Korg is cheering, Rocket is clapping, and Miek is standing on his zabuton jabbing his knife hands in and out.
> 
> Loki isn’t paying attention whatsoever.  He’s picking at his kimono, trying to make it more comfortable.
> 
> **EXT. CEREMONY AREA - SAME**
> 
> The duel ends in a tie and the armored warrior takes off her helmet.
> 
> Her long hair falls from where it had been twisted up into the armor. Even dewy from fighting she’s radiant.
> 
> She and Val are panting, exhausted. They share a respectful smile then help each other up.  They bow before the _ROARING CROWD_!
> 
> **INT. HALLWAY/BEDROOM - NIGHT**
> 
> Valkyrie slips off her shoes, then enters a room on the right. The guys follow suit, and enter the room on the left.
> 
> The floor is covered with tatami mats; futons set atop them in rows.  Sets of white “Jinbei” in everyone’s sizes are folded on the floor near the closet.  At the back of the room are a pair of open doors that lead out onto a small porch.
> 
> Loki is the last to enter.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why do they sleep on the floor?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Dude, you’re starting to get really offensive now.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why? Because I don’t want to sleep where I’ve just walked around?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  That’s why we took off our shoes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 42.
> 
> LOKI  
>  There’s no chance you’re going to understand this, is there?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (through the wall)  
>  Stop whining, Loki!
> 
> LOKI  
>  And the walls are so thin she can hear us.
> 
> KORG  
>  Well, I quite like it.  Reminds me of home.  A fresh breeze. A nice firm bed.  Wild animals watching, lying in wait. Ready to strike at any moment.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  It is pretty nice, huh?
> 
> Loki gives up, SO angry.  He goes and snatches up his change of clothes.
> 
> **INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**
> 
> The lights are off.  Everyone but Thor appears to be sleeping.
> 
> Thor and Loki’s futons are laid next to each other. Thor tilts his head to talk.
> 
> THOR  
>  (whispering)  
>  Are you still awake?
> 
> Loki opens his eyes.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Yes.
> 
> THOR  
>  This reminds me of when we were kids.
> 
> LOKI  
>  How does this remind you of when we were kids?
> 
> THOR  
>  When father made us sleep in the same room to punish us.  You used to snore. It drove me crazy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 43.
> 
> Loki turns to Thor.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I never snored. You snored. That’s why he did it.
> 
> THOR  
>  I’m pretty sure it was you.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I don’t snore.
> 
> THOR  
>  Neither do I.
> 
> THOR / LOKI  
>  (beat)  
>  Mother.
> 
> They look back at the ceiling at the realization.
> 
> LOKI  
>  How did we never realize it?
> 
> THOR  
>  (chuckling quietly)  
>  We were too busy throwing things at one another to stop the snoring.
> 
> Loki smiles in earnest.
> 
> THOR  (CONT'D)  
>  Do you think you’ll stay with us once we get back?
> 
> LOKI  
>  They all hate me.
> 
> THOR  
>  That’s not true. They just need time.  Without your magic, who knows? Maybe it’s just the change you’ve needed.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (beat)  
>  Perhaps...
> 
> **EXT. MIDORI VILLAGE - SUNSET**
> 
> Bruce is taking a look around.  He sees Korg, Miek, and Rocket clustered together outside the village pathway and hurries to them.  Everyone is back in usual dress.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 44.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Guys, so I’ve been looking around, and I think this village only has women.  Not that there’s anything wrong with that. But, how does it work?  Do the men live somewhere else?  I think they made a movie sort of like this...
> 
> Bruce looks up at Korg expectantly. Korg smiles and waves.
> 
> KORG  
>  Hello.
> 
> Thor CRASHES down a few feet off in the Bifrost’s blinding light. It looks like Stormbreaker can teleport now; a step up from point a to b traveling.
> 
> THOR  
>  The ship’s packed up and ready.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Finally.
> 
> THOR  
>  Where are Loki and Valkyrie?
> 
> Rocket jabs a thumb toward the village.  Just between two buildings Valkyrie can be seen in the village pathway. There’s a large crowd gathered to see her off.
> 
> Val bows to the samurai she tied with last night.  The samurai sticks a cherry blossom flower behind Val’s ear, and a couple women step forward to offer her parting gifts.
> 
> Val returns to the group with a few cloth bags hung over her arms.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  The return of miss popular.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Is someone jealous?
> 
> Valkyrie looks between everyone, then back from where she came.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  Where is he?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 45.
> 
> **EXT. MIDORI VILLAGE - OUTSKIRTS - NIGHT**
> 
> Valkyrie climbs to the top of a small hill where she spots Loki sitting under a tree.
> 
> She walks up behind him.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Enjoying the scenery?
> 
> Loki is staring up at the sky as cherry blossom petals fall in the light breeze.
> 
> Some of the petals have fallen into his hair, and onto his clothes.  He looks picturesque against the night sky.
> 
> Loki doesn’t answer her.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  I guess you don’t hate it here after all.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I guess not.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (beat)  
>  It’s time to go. I’ve come to escort you back to the ship.
> 
> Loki stands. He brushes the petals off.
> 
> LOKI  
>  You don’t have to track my every movement. I’m not a monster.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  That remains to be seen.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why do you detest me so much?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Seriously?
> 
> Val shoots Loki an astounded look.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  Let’s see...  Maybe it’s because you have a history of being untrustworthy.  Maybe it’s because you took the Tesseract, aiding in a universal war.  Or maybe it’s because you keep betraying him.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 46.
> 
> (MORE)
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)
> 
> (then:)  
>  You’ve been out here all this time and you never thought to let him know you were alive.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I-
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Do you have any idea what you mean to him?  
>  (then:)  
>  After everything you’ve done and he continues to forgive you again and again.
> 
> Loki looks like he’s going to talk again.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  Save it.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Listen.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  No.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (angry)  
>  I have been completely untrustworthy.  You’re right.  And I did take the Tesseract. But if I hadn’t, what do you think would have happened?  
>  (then:)  
>  Thanos was crushing my brothers skull.  He knocked the Hulk unconscious.  Had Heimdall killed.  Had everyone that stayed to help us killed.  
>  (beat)  
>  If the Tesseract had been destroyed on Asgard, if I hadn’t had it to hand over to Thanos, he would have killed Thor.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  You still never told him you were alive.
> 
> LOKI  
>  At least I didn’t abandon him.  I stayed and fought.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 47.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  I was saving my people.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Our people.  
>  (beat)  
>  And so was I.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Convenient excuses for someone who's never lasted at being good.
> 
> Val turns and starts back toward the village.


	8. Special Thing

>   **EXT. FORESTED PLANET - NIGHT**
> 
> All The Revengers SHIP LIGHTS are ON.
> 
> Hulk is RIPPING INTO THE GROUND where the tents were.  Miek is SLASHING the dirt next to him.  Korg KICKS a tree.
> 
> Val and Loki show up. Val immediately goes to Hulk.

LOKI  
What happened?

THOR  
He won't tell us.  He got upset when he remembered whatever his important thing is. I didn’t find anything when I packed up the tents.

 

 

> Valkyrie is trying to console Hulk.
> 
> HULK  
>  No! Hulk stay mad. Hulk stay Hulk!
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  That’s fine, but we need to go.
> 
> HULK  
>  Angry girl doesn’t care about Hulk.
> 
> Rocket pops his head out of the ship.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Look, we haven’t found anything. We’ve searched all over, inside and out.
> 
> HULK  
>  Hulk finds special thing!

 

 

* * *

48.

VALKYRIE  
We can get you a new special thing.

HULK  
Really?

VALKYRIE  
Of course. Now let's go, okay?

 

> **EXT. VARIOUS ALIEN PLANETS**
> 
> The Revenger’s SHIP HATCH THUDS OPEN onto to a METAL DOCKING BAY.
> 
> A Montage begins: The Revengers asking about the Demogorge.
> 
> Time switches from day to night, and the planets are all strikingly different.
> 
> \- Val is with Hulk. He's opening his mouth, and making a circle with his hands.
> 
> \- Thor is “playing monster,” lifting Rocket by the tail with his mouth wide open.
> 
> \- Korg draws a circle in the sand, and Miek does karate moves in the circle.
> 
> \- Loki is showing someone a drawing.
> 
> **EXT. ALIEN PLANET - NIGHT**
> 
> At a marketplace inside a psychic’s tent.
> 
> An old, haggard woman, draws something for the group.  It's a rough sketch of THE DEMOGORGE inside of the barrier...
> 
> They ask questions and she draws them another picture for them.  It’s a flashlight shaped object that's broken into six pieces.
> 
> The old woman points at it then taps the barrier around the Demogorge on the first drawing.  With her hand she makes an EXPLOSION gesture.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SPACESHIP - MAIN HULL - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Hulk is sitting in the MAIN HULL.  He takes up a little over half of the space.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 49.
> 
> He’s digging into a massive tub of ice cream with his bare hands. The dessert is spilling onto the floor.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  You have got to stop doing this. Do you know how much I get stuck cleaning up after you?
> 
> Hulk steps a foot onto the spill as Rocket goes to wipe it up.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  Really?
> 
> **INT. R.S. - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Valkyrie is piloting, per usual.  She’s drinking the last of her Sake from Midori village.
> 
> Thor and Loki are with her. The commotion in the Main Hull intensifies and she glances over her shoulder at Hulk and Rocket.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  I’m surprised he’s stayed Hulk for so long.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I’m surprised you’ve kept from drinking all of that for so long.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  I’ve been savoring it.
> 
> Val glares at him.
> 
> Rocket is arguing with Hulk in the background.  Something about Groot is able to be made out, and Hulk GETS MAD and SMACKS the tub of ice cream ACROSS THE ROOM!!  Thor looks over his shoulder.
> 
> THOR  
>  It’s probably safer he stay this way until we get home.  We should avoid doing anything that might encourage him to change back.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why encourage him to change back at all? He’s only useful-
> 
> Loki SNAPS his mouth CLOSED before he says it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 50.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (fully rotating toward Loki)  
>  As you were saying?
> 
> Before they can get into it, the console starts beeping. Rocket hears and dashes in.  He jumps to hold onto the back of the pilot’s chair. There are large patches of ice cream stains on his fur.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Does this mean we’re getting close to where we gotta collect the whatever’s and what not’s?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  We should be coming up on it soon.
> 
> **EXT. DESERT PLANET - DAY**
> 
> The hatch extends open, sinking down into thick sand.  Rocket is the first outside.  A mild sandstorm is blowing. They’re surrounded by sand dunes.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Well, this is gonna suck.  
>  (sneezes)  
>  Yep, already hate it.
> 
> Everyone begins down the ramp then-
> 
> -Hulk CHARGES OUT IN BETWEEN THEM AND JUMPS FACE DOWN INTO THE SAND!!!
> 
> Everyone teeters on the edges of the ramp.  A big plume of sand WAFTS up to coat The Revengers.
> 
> Miek looks back and forth, making noises, then mimics Hulk.
> 
> Thor, Loki, Rocket, and Valkyrie look extremely unthrilled.
> 
> KORG  
>  You guys mind if I join them?
> 
> Hulk and Miek are making “sand angels.”
> 
> **INT. R.S. - DESERT PLANET - SAME**
> 
> Back to business... Thor unfolds a map, and everyone gathers around.
> 
> Hulk, Miek, and Korg look in from the ramp.  Loki and Val stand in The Main Hull.  Rocket is on Thor’s shoulder.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 51.
> 
> Thor points between two sketched mountains.
> 
> THOR  
>  If the information we’ve gathered is correct, three of the pieces should be here, and the other three there.
> 
> The group looks outward toward the mountains in the distance.  They're separated and far off.  Clusters of desert trees and shrubbery span across the wasteland.
> 
> Rocket jumps down from Thor’s shoulder.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  I say we bust in with Stormbreaker and take them by force.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  We don’t know what’s guarding them.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Or if they have reinforcements.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Who cares! There’s nothing that thing can’t do!
> 
> THOR  
>  We can’t risk the items being made off with while we're fighting.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Eh... I don’t wanna walk that far out in that.
> 
> KORG  
>  You can ride on my shoulder.
> 
> HULK  
>  No, friend ride on Hulk’s shoulder!
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Both of you are missing the point here.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (to Thor:)  
>  So, are we splitting up or going from one to the other?
> 
> THOR  
>  Splitting up.  We can’t chance them communicating.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 52.
> 
> Rocket scowls.


	9. The Evil Eye of Avalon

> **EXT. DESERT PLANET - SAME**
> 
> Val locks down the R-S.  Metal panels slide over the windows.  The guns pull inward and retract.
> 
> Valkyrie pockets her remote and tosses a spare to Thor.
> 
> Thor, Loki, Korg, and Miek set off for the right mountain. Val, Hulk, and Rocket head for the left.
> 
> **EXT. DESERT PLANET - MOUNTAIN PATHWAY - DAY**
> 
> THOR  
>  So, The Eye of Avalon. Breaker of force fields.
> 
> LOKI  
>  The _Evil_ Eye of Avalon.  It has numerous functions, but yes.
> 
> KORG  
>  Yeah, not sure about the name if you ask me.  Could have been more creative.  Doesn’t explain anything about its functions.
> 
> LOKI  
>  It’s a good thing no one asked you.
> 
> THOR  
>  Loki.
> 
> KORG  
>  Yeah, no, it’s alright.  I think we’ve all come to know deep down he has a soft and squishy center.
> 
> Thor chuckles, and claps Loki on the back.
> 
> **EXT. RIGHT MOUNTAIN - CAVE - SAME**
> 
> Thor, Loki, Korg, and Miek reach a cave.  The cave is unlike the desert outside. There are crystals embedded in the walls that get larger the further you go in.
> 
> KORG  
>  Oh Miek, look at that!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 53.
> 
> Korg and Miek bound over excitedly to view the crystals. Thor and Loki eye the entrance.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Any guesses as to what it might be?
> 
> THOR  
>  Oh, something big and angry I’d assume.
> 
> **INT. MOUNTAIN CAVE**
> 
> Walking through the cave; Thor leading.
> 
> KORG  
>  Have you guys ever stopped to think why monsters guard things in caves?  Seems an awful place to live.  No sunlight. No breaks either, I’d reckon. No rewards.  Just sitting, waiting. Their only purpose in life to fight off intruders.
> 
> They begin to round a bend...then Thor holds out an arm.
> 
> Before them is a LARGE DRAGON in a small cavern.  It’s asleep on a rock pedestal. NUMEROUS SKELETONS surrounding it.
> 
> On a shelf behind the dragon lie the three pieces of THE EYE!  SHARP crystals ENCASE the room, long ones HANG from the ceiling.
> 
> LOKI  
>  A dragon. How original.
> 
> **INT. MOUNTAIN CAVE - SAME**
> 
> Crouched behind small boulders in the cavern.
> 
> THOR  
>  (eyeing the ceiling)  
>  Well, fighting’s out.
> 
> KORG  
>  Looks too big to lure outside.
> 
> LOKI  
>  We need a diversion.
> 
> Thor and Korg grin suspiciously behind Loki’s back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 54.
> 
> **INT. MOUNTAIN CAVE - SAME**
> 
> Loki, Korg, and Miek walk out into the open.  Their footfall rouses the dragon, and it stirs.
> 
> They stop in the middle of the cave, Loki is poised, when suddenly:
> 
> Korg CATCHES Thor’s cape! RIPS Loki’s off his back!
> 
> KORG  
>  Luau! If you’re hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat-- Eat my buddy Loki here because he is a treat!
> 
> Korg is wearing Thor’s cape as a scarf, Loki’s as a skirt.  Korg and Miek Hula dance around Loki.
> 
> Loki is NOT happy.
> 
> Thor sneaks around the back of the cavern.  The dragon approaches "the diversion" and they RUN LIKE HELL!
> 
> Thor gets the pieces of The Eye and stuffs them into his pocket. He lifts Stormbreaker and ROCKETS FORWARD UNDER the Dragon!! He lands next to the others.
> 
> The dragon ROARS and CHARGES VIOLENTLY!! The cavern RUMBLES HARD!!!
> 
> Thor scoops up Miek.
> 
> THOR  
>  Grab on.
> 
> They do.
> 
> Thor JETS out of there as the dragon breathes FIRE!!!  The overgrown lizard forces itself into the tunnel, COLLAPSING IT.
> 
> **EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - AFTERNOON**
> 
> Korg giggles, Miek chortles, Thor laughs.
> 
> LOKI  
>  What, in God’s _name_ , was that?!
> 
> THOR  
>  You should really start coming to movie night.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 55.
> 
> Loki snatches his cape back from Korg. Korg hands Thor’s back.
> 
> Suddenly A LOUD BOOM comes from the distance.  We hear the faint echo of Hulk’s ROAR...


	10. Space Raccoon

> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - SKY - SAME**
> 
> Thor is flying high.  He’s cradling Miek while everyone else holds on. They look beyond awkward and ridiculous.
> 
> HULK PUMMELS A BIG ROCK TROLL on the mountain top!! A SWARM of smaller rock trolls RUSH up the side!
> 
> THOR  
>  Ulik? That furry faced bastard.  Haven’t seen him since he tried to steal my hammer.  He must have been exiled here.  Well, here in this universe anyway.  I wonder if this version of him hates me as well?  
>  (then:)  
>  Hey, Ulik! It’s me! Thor!
> 
> Ulik’s gaze SNAPS to the sky and he BELLOWS!!  A surge of anger at the sight of Thor grants him the strength to PUNCH HULK back into some trolls!!!
> 
> Thor chuckles.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - BASE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Thor SHOOTS to the base of the mountain, and everyone shrugs off of him.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  You shithead!
> 
> Rocket and Val are down there.  DROVES of trolls have turned, and are descending TOWARD THEM. More come from the mountain cave.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  Come flying over here all flashy and loud. What happened to being cautious?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (sarcastic)  
>  I take it your dungeon posed some challenge as well?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 56.
> 
> THOR  
>  Dungeon?
> 
> KORG  
>  Just a little cavern, actually. Kind of quaint.  
>  (to Rocket:)  
>  Brought you a crystal.
> 
> Korg holds out the crystal.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  What?!
> 
> LOKI  
>  (gesturing at Thor)  
>  Feel free to shoot him.  All of them, in fact.
> 
> The trolls are closing in.
> 
> THOR  
>  (to Valkyrie:)  
>  Got your pieces?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Safe and sound.
> 
> Val pats her pocket.
> 
> THOR  
>  Perfect. Time for some fun.
> 
> Thor CHUCKS Stormbreaker!!! It BOOMERANGS and THINS the herd.  He catches the axe then LEAPS forward. The trolls RUPTURE apart in a BLITZ OF lightning!!!
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Overpowered shitbag.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN TOP - SAME**
> 
> Thor lands atop the mountain near Hulk and Ulik.
> 
> THOR  
>  Ulik-
> 
> HULK  
>  NO!
> 
> Hulk BACKHANDS Thor off the side of the mountain.
> 
> Thor flies back up.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 57.
> 
> THOR  
>  What the hell was that for?
> 
> Hulk backhands Thor again, this time into a pack of trolls. Thor pops up, spins Stormbreaker, and sends the trolls flying.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  Why are you hitting me?
> 
> HULK  
>  Hulk’s fight. Thor GOES!
> 
> THOR  
>  Why?
> 
> HULK  
>  GO!
> 
> ULIK  
>  I will slaughter you, son of Odin.
> 
> THOR  
>  For what? I mean, I'm actually curious. It could be anything for all I know.
> 
> ULIK  
>  We will fight to the death.
> 
> THOR  
>  What? I don't want to kill you Ulik, I just want to talk.
> 
> HULK  
>  Hulk said HIS FIGHT!
> 
> Hulk swipes at Thor.
> 
> ULIK  
>  (to Hulk:)  
>  Get out of the way you fool.
> 
> Ulik pushes Hulk with an arm. He trudges toward Thor.
> 
> THOR  
>  Should really call off your buddies, though. Can't promise anything for them.
> 
> Thor SLAMS down Stormbreaker and sends more soaring.
> 
> ULIK  
>  Enough!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 58.
> 
> Ulik HAMMERS DOWN both fists!!!  The ground RIPPLES in a line toward Thor. He flies up to dodge it, but...
> 
> ...A piece of the eye falls from his pocket.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - BASE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Rocket LEAPS from Korg’s shoulder to Loki’s.  JUMPS OFF, shoots trolls FROM ABOVE, lands, slides under more, then SHOOTS UPWARD!!
> 
> Loki easily dodges a troll, spins 180° around it, stabs it in the back, then another ahead.  After, he guts two trolls on either side. Their bodies fall.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - MIDWAY UP - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Val cuts her way through up the mountain.  She SKEWERS three trolls in a row then spots the piece of the descending EYE.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  THOR!
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - BASE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Korg SLAMS and BLASTS trolls with his gun-club.  Miek lunges and guts one underhand.
> 
> A RUMBLE comes from their right, then a SCREECHING ROAR...
> 
> KORG  
>  Bad luck, looks like the dragon made it.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Dragon!?
> 
> Even the trolls stop to look.  The MASSIVE BEAST SHOOTS FLAMES IN THE SKY. It’s approaching rapidly.
> 
> The trolls FREAK OUT and scramble frantically toward their cave!!!
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  What the hell is quaint about a freaking dragon?!
> 
> KORG  
>  Oh, right. We didn’t have to fight it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 59.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Not another word.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Forget it. Run!
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - MIDWAY - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Val is chasing down the trolls who snatched the piece of THE EYE.  She hears the dragon, looks...
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Damn it.
> 
> Valkyrie hustles forward.  She CUTS DOWN said trolls in one fell swoop and catches it.
> 
> Now, onto the mountain top.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - TOP - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Val appears over the bend, trolls HOT ON HER TAIL.
> 
> Thor is ridding the mountain of the remaining trolls.
> 
> Hulk has Ulik PINNED, but the large troll is SQUIRMING FREE.
> 
> Val shoots Thor a knowing look and he nods.  They reverse. Enemies upon them. Leap back-
> 
> -and CONNECT AT THE FEET!  They SHOOT OFF and CRASH into the pack!  Stormbreaker LOOPS AHEAD of Val and takes out the rest...  She turns and stares at Thor like, “really?”
> 
> Thor flashes a smirk, charges for the last few trolls on the opposite side.  He raises Stormbreaker, then...
> 
> Val’s foot finds the top of Thor’s head.  She LUNGES off, and Thor FACE PLANTS.  Val spins Dragonfang and slays the last of the trolls.
> 
> Thor yanks his dirt covered face from the ground, annoyed.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - BASE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Ground team is crouching behind some large boulders and desert foliage.  The dragon is SCORCHING the fleeing trolls into a CRISP.
> 
> In the distance we can make out Thor, Valkyrie, and Hulk fighting on the mountain top.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 60.
> 
> LOKI  
>  You’d think this would take precedence over a troll.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  (whispering)  
>  Shh! Shut up! I am not dying to a dragon!
> 
> LOKI  
>  It’s breathing fire and roaring. It couldn’t hear us if we screamed, space raccoon.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  I’m not a raccoon, I’m a rabbit!
> 
> KORG  
>  Hey, you guys.
> 
> Korg points at the dragon. It’s flying toward the top of the mountain now.
> 
> KORG (CONT'D)  
>  Might want to go help and what not. Do you think we should go help?
> 
> Loki stares at Korg. He's somewhere between fed up and exhausted.
> 
> Ground team leaves their hiding spot, and heads for the mountain.
> 
> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN TOP - SAME**
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  You dropped something.
> 
> Valkyrie holds out Thor’s piece of The Eye.
> 
> THOR  
>  (taking it)  
>  Good thing you were here, then.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Take this a little more seriously.
> 
> The dragon FLIES UP before them and WAILS!!!
> 
> The sound reverberates through them and whips up some dirt. The beast is zeroing in on Thor and Val.
> 
> THOR  
>  I guess now would be the time.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 61.
> 
> The dragon SWOOPS DOWN, and they dodge.  It turns and Thor and Val jump, land on the dragons head.  They drag their weapons down its back then leap off, both rolling into a crouch.
> 
> The dragon screeches and cripples. It slides hard down the mountain WIPING out trolls.
> 
> Hulk leaps after it. He POUNDS both FISTS DOWN on its HEAD to make sure it's dead.
> 
> In consequence, trolls begin to pour back out of their cave.
> 
> Val races down after Hulk and Loki passes her on the way up. Korg, Miek, and Rocket turn to fight.  Ulik is pushing himself up.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  (to Hulk:)  
>  Yes, so much for your fight!
> 
> LOKI  
>  Pardon?
> 
> THOR  
>  Nothing. It doesn’t matter.
> 
> Ulik’s eyes are BURNING with hatred.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  Just try to knock him out.
> 
> Ulik’s fist RUPTURES the ground, and Thor and Loki dodge, roll to either side.
> 
> LOKI  
>  That’s going to prove difficult.
> 
> Thor swings the blunt end of Stormbreaker into Ulik’s head, and Ulik SKIDS back HARD.
> 
> THOR  
>  Ulik, just let it go. Whatever it is.
> 
> ULIK  
>  I will have my revenge, Odinson’s.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Sons? What did I do?
> 
> ULIK  
>  As if you do not remember.
> 
> Ulik PUNCHES at Loki but Thor FLY KICKS Ulik right in the face!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 62.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why not kill him? It’d save our other selves the trouble.
> 
> THOR  
>  You just want to be lazy.
> 
> Ulik has got his barrings back, and Thor and Loki run at him.  Loki slides and kicks into Ulik’s toes.
> 
> The big troll HOWLS and stumbles, and Thor grabs his arm and spins him. But-
> 
> Ulik DIGS HIS FEET into the GROUND and snatches Thor by the LEG!!  He drags Thor sideways. Grabs the hand Thor’s holding Stormbreaker in.
> 
> Pause.  Nothing happens.  It seems Ulik can wield Stormbreaker... Thor is greatly concerned, AND-
> 
> LOKI APPEARS and STABS Ulik in the hand.  Ulik releases his grasp on Stormbreaker, WAILING.
> 
> LOKI  
>  It’s not killing him.
> 
> THOR  
>  Thank you.
> 
> Ulik is FURIOUS.  He leaps at the Asgardian brothers.
> 
>  
> 
> He’s too close. Thor and Loki don’t have time to get out of the way.
> 
> It looks like this is the end for the giant troll.  Thor is about to use Stormbreaker. But in the nick of time:
> 
> Hulk ROLLS in and GRABS THEM!!!
> 
> Hulk sets the brother’s down, eyes blazing a PURE HATRED for Ulik.  Hulk TACKLES the giant troll.  Thor and Loki share a baffled look, then join the fight.


	11. Careless as Always

> **EXT. LEFT MOUNTAIN - TOP - SUNSET**
> 
> Thor, Loki, and Hulk stare down at an unconscious, battered and bruised, Ulik.
> 
> Val, Korg, Miek, and Rocket appear over the ridge.

LOKI  
(to Thor:)  
You dropped this.

* * *

63.

> Loki hands Thor a piece of The Eye.

HULK  
Thor drop this too.

> Hulk hands over another piece.
> 
> Val saw and is suppressing her desire to get PISSED OFF.  She snatches the pieces of The Eye from Thor and digs a hand into his pocket for the third one.

VALKYRIE  
Careless as always.

THOR  
Wait until he wakes up and try knocking him out.

VALKYRIE  
I would have killed him.

THOR  
(To Loki:)  
Don’t say anything.

LOKI  
It’s not like he gave us any answers.

> Hulk scoops up Loki and presses a hand over his mouth.

HULK  
No talking.

> Loki’s bewildered and Val’s enjoying it.  The group starts down the tall mountain.
> 
> **EXT. DESERT PLANET - CLIFF FACE - NIGHT**
> 
> The Revengers have set up camp.  New tents, campfire, snacks set out.
> 
> Hulk is munching on some popcorn with Rocket, and Miek. Korg is tossing pieces from the bag for them to catch in their mouths.
> 
> We see that Thor and Loki are standing in a darker spot near a ledge.  In the background, Rocket topples backward and goes rolling head over heels! Hulk belly laughs and turns back into Bruce.
> 
> Thor and Loki look back at them, say nothing, then turn forward to continue a conversation they were having.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 64.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I’m surprised you haven’t asked why I stayed away.
> 
> THOR  
>  Loki, to be honest I'm just glad you're alive. I haven't put more thought into it than that.  
>  (then:)  
>  So much has happened. _Too_ much.  
>  (beat)  
>  I just want to live. To be with my friends. With you.
> 
> Loki let's that sink in. It’s heavy. He shakes it and diverts the conversation.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Is that why you aren't with our people?
> 
> THOR  
>  I check in from time from time. For now I think its best they decide things for themselves. These past few years being ruled hasn’t been in their favor. Sometimes I wonder if it ever was.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Midgard really has changed you.
> 
> THOR  
>  Midgard has only broadened my knowledge. There are many paths to be taken in life. I’ve come to believe we should all have the chance to choose our own.  
>  (then:)  
>  I’m sorry.  
>  (Loki doesn’t understand)  
>  I was in my own head. Everything had been how it was for so long.  You had been how you were for so long.  We were on a course that was chosen for us. I never thought to consider anything else. 
> 
> Loki is speechless and it shows.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (beat)  
>  And it was all I ever considered.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 65.
> 
> Thor hugs Loki and pats him on the back, then turns toward the campfire.
> 
> THOR  
>  Banner! You’re naked.
> 
> Bruce looks down and scrambles. Hulk’s pants aren’t fully covering him.
> 
> Val walks up to the camp from wherever she was.
> 
> **EXT. DESERT PLANET - CLIFF FACE - NIGHT**
> 
> Everyone is asleep in their tents, except Thor and Bruce.
> 
> They’re sitting around the campfire eating toasted marshmallows skewered onto (apparently) Val’s gifted, metal chopsticks.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  I kind of don’t want to go back.
> 
> THOR  
>  What about all of our friends there?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  I know. But, I don’t know. I’m just being stupid.
> 
> THOR  
>  You have seven PhD's you can’t be stupid.
> 
> Thor grins, chewing. Bruce smiles.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Thanks.  
>  (then:)  
>  I guess I’ve just kind of been enjoying this.  It doesn’t feel like all the other times we’ve had to fight.  I think this is like what Rocket has with his friends.
> 
> THOR  
>  Not to worry, Banner. We’ll have many more times like this back home.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Yeah, until someone on earth calls and we’re back saving it, or who knows what...
> 
> * * *
> 
> 66.
> 
> (MORE)
> 
> BRUCE (CONT'D)  
>  (then:)  
>  And, you can call me Bruce you know. Everyone else does.
> 
> THOR  
>  You call yourself Banner all the time. I thought you preferred it.
> 
> Thor and Bruce take another bite of their marshmallows.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Do you think I should take a look at Loki’s cube?
> 
> Thor hesitates, then grabs it from his pocket.
> 
> BRUCE (CONT'D)  
>  I mean, he could betray us, but, don't you think we should find out if we can trust him?
> 
> Thor stares down at the cube in contemplation.  After a beat, he hands it to Bruce across the small fire.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SPACESHIP - MAIN HULL - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> The Revengers gather in the R-S to rejoin the pieces of The Eye.
> 
> They fit them together, and... when connected they SHIMMER, and reform without any sign that The Eye was ever broken.
> 
> It looks pretty unimpressive and nothing happens.  Korg pokes The Eye and it goes rolling across the metal floor.
> 
> **INT. R.S. - COCKPIT - SAME**
> 
> Rocket hops up to take a seat.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Of course this piece of junk doesn't work.
> 
> He slaps a hand against The Evil Eye.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  What does it take, batteries?
> 
> Rocket looks for some kind of opening mechanism.
> 
> LOKI  
>  More like a charger.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 67.
> 
> Rocket hands The Eye to Thor who turns it around in his hands.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  You know how to make it work?
> 
> LOKI  
>  I have an idea.


	12. It’s Too Convenient

> **EXT. JUNGLE PLANET - DAY - OVERCAST**
> 
> The Revengers walk down from the ship and Val shuts it down.
> 
> ROCKET  
> There's no damn way he'd lose to him, he's human.
> 
> KORG  
> But, if they went sword to sword he does have more skill.  I've seen a lot in my time as a gladiator. You’d be surprised.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Nah, he's still faster. And his sword is magical.
> 
> MIEK (SUBTITLED)  
> His argument holds up.
> 
> ROCKET  
> What is he saying?
> 
> KORG  
> Good point Miek. He said if they used normal swords my guy would perish yours in mere moments.
> 
> Miek stops and stares at Korg.
> 
> Bruce and Thor lag behind. Bruce holds out Loki’s cube.
> 
> THOR  
> No luck?
> 
> BRUCE  
> Not yet. I still can’t figure out how to get the thing open.
> 
> Thor takes the cube, then they catch up to everyone.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 68.
> 
> **EXT. JUNGLE PLANET - SAME**
> 
> The jungle is luscious. A canopy we can see the sky through. Light gray clouds cover the sun. Raindrops collected on leaves periodically drip off.
> 
> The group pushes past thick plants into a wide clearing.  In front of them is a moss covered temple. It looks worn and long untouched.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Aw, man, why does it have to be a creepy temple? Someone punch me in the face, I don't wanna go in there.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Relax. You’ll be fine.  
> (hands Bruce a blaster gun)  
> Just do like we practiced.
> 
> BRUCE  
> I almost shot myself when we practiced.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Then don’t do like we practiced.
> 
> BRUCE  
> Is this new?
> 
> Bruce examines the gun.  Thor, Korg, and Miek are milling around nearby.
> 
> Out ahead are Val and Loki.
> 
> LOKI  
> If she’s anything like the one I know, then she’s thoroughly cunning.  Her powers are great, and she’s unmatched at getting what she desires.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Why aren’t we trying elsewhere then?
> 
> LOKI  
> She’s our best bet.  If we can get her magic to hit The Eye, it should be enough to charge it.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> Loki SCRAPES back on his HEELS.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 69.
> 
> A multi DART trap GOES OFF and the SHARP DARTS PIERCE the STONE WALLS!
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> I don't think this is worth it. We should try something else.
> 
> LOKI  
> I don't know if it can be charged in stages.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Why _do_ you know so much about it?
> 
> THOR  
> Let's stop the fighting.  We're here now. We'll keep going.
> 
> Bruce and Rocket are keeping a ways back.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Those two give me a headache.
> 
> BRUCE  
> I mean, I get where she's coming from.
> 
> ROCKET  
> But you're not voicing it every other second. I swear, they're worse than Quill and Gamora sometimes.
> 
> BRUCE  
> ...What?
> 
> Bruce has a confused moment of contemplation.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> A BOLDER BARRELS right for The Revengers!
> 
> Thor CARVES out a space in the wall.  They DART inside.
> 
> SPIKES from the sides!
> 
> Thor levels them.
> 
> A flat slab of rock from ABOVE.
> 
> Thor lifts it up and everyone crawls out.  Thor walks it to the edge with his hands. He calls Stormbreaker to him.
> 
> The Revengers continue on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 70.
> 
> ROCKET  
> What’s with all the Indiana Jones crap?
> 
> LOKI  
> Who?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Movie night.
> 
> THOR  
> She really doesn’t want to be disturbed.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Through a green edged portal we see the Revengers.
> 
> CUT to reveal-
> 
> -THE ENCHANTRESS, “Amora”, ON HER THRONE!
> 
> The Enchantress is blonde, and beautiful.  Her equally beautiful sister, Lorelei, casts the portal.
> 
> LORELEI  
> They look different.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> Yes.
> 
> LORELEI  
> Do you think they’ve come to mock us?
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> If that were the case, _she’d_ be with them.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> KORG  
> Bet the next one's gonna be a cage from above.
> 
> THOR  
> I’d put my money on a drop pit.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Money? You guys are practically broke.  You're barely scraping by in that piece of trash ship.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 71.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> We’re saving up.
> 
> ROCKET  
> You could have a new one in a day if the God of Thunder wanted.
> 
> THOR  
> We are not thieves Rabbit.
> 
> LOKI  
> (to Bruce:)  
> Will you please inform them that he’s a raccoon?
> 
> ROCKET  
> The first time we met you stole our food, then tried to steal our pod.
> 
> THOR  
> The circumstances were different then.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Uh huh.  
> (then:)  
> And then there’s that eye I gave you.
> 
> Suddenly a RUMBLING comes from below...  The groups scurries BACKWARD just in time for:
> 
> -the ground to CRASH DOWN!
> 
> It’s a LONG FALL until the bricks clatter against the bottom...
> 
> THOR  
> (to Korg:)  
> Once we start making money you owe me.
> 
> Thor pats Korg’s shoulder, and Rocket rolls his eyes.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> All right, time to get across.
> 
> Everyone finds a place to hold onto Thor, Miek hugged in Thor’s arm per usual.
> 
> Thor lifts off, starts to cross, but--
> 
> Out of NOWHERE a PORTAL APPEARS and SUCKS THOR IN!!!
> 
> Without their ride the group DESCENDS.  They SCREAM, FLAIL, THEN in the nick of time, HULK APPEARS!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 72.
> 
> Hulk SCOOPS everyone into his arms.  They land HARD, the CRACKING of bricks ECHO into the distance under Hulk's giant feet.
> 
> Once they’re set down:
> 
> LOKI  
> The Enchantress.
> 
> Valkyrie SLAMS Loki HARD against the wall!
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Where did he go?  What are you planning?
> 
> BRUCE  
> Whoa, hey, hey.
> 
> Hulk has reverted to Bruce (O.S.).
> 
> He tugs on Val’s arm until she releases it.
> 
> BRUCE (CONT'D)  
> Let’s not jump to any conclusions.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> It’s too convenient.
> 
> Bruce is OVER their nonsense.
> 
> BRUCE  
> You guys need to learn when to get along.  We have to find Thor. It doesn’t matter if you don’t like, or trust each other, right now. Grow up.
> 
> Val and Loki share a surprised look. Did Bruce really just tell them off?
> 
> BRUCE (CONT'D)  
> (assertively)  
> Let’s go.
> 
> Bruce picks up his blaster, dusts it off, then walks ahead.
> 
> Rocket immediately starts digging through his pack.  He yanks out a pair of pants and hands them to Val.
> 
> It HITS us that Bruce has been naked this whole time.
> 
> ROCKET  
> How does he never remember this?  
> (grabbing a shirt)  
> It seems fishy. Are we sure he isn’t doing it on purpose?


	13. If Only He Were Being Rational

73.

> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER - SAME**
> 
> Thor DROPS out of the portal and THUDS onto the ground.
> 
> THOR  
>  What is...
> 
> He sees the Enchantress, realizes.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Hello-
> 
> THOR  
>  Nope! Not yet.
> 
> Thor SUMMONS the Bifrost and TELEPORTS out of there!
> 
> The Bifrost circle leaves hot embers on the ground.  Amora looks at Lorelei with a face that screams, “What the hell?!”
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> Valkyrie has taken place as leader.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  We need to tread lightly.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Yes.  Now that big brother isn’t around to save the day.
> 
> KORG  
>  Could test for traps using these.
> 
> Korg hands out a few rocks off his person.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Korg we’ve talked about this.
> 
> Loki grabs one. Throws it.
> 
> SPIKES SHOOT out from both sides of the path ahead!!!
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> Thor walks down an unmarked pathway.
> 
> THOR  
>  Val! Banner! Loki!
> 
> He flies over a drop pit.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 74.
> 
> THOR  
>  Korg!  Miek!  Rabbit!
> 
> He slashes through a pendulum blade.
> 
> A guillotine.
> 
> A net.
> 
> Thor sighs.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Amora and Lorelei watch Thor through a portal.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  That weapon of his is something. It may even be strong enough to free us.
> 
> LORELEI  
>  It was reckless of him to bring it.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Truly.  
>  (then:)  
>  We might use their visit to our advantage.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Valkyrie is carrying The Eye. She's staring down at it as they walk.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (speaking Val's thoughts)  
>  If only he were being rational.
> 
> Loki throws one of Korg’s rocks... Then there’s a LOUD RUMBLING from both ends of the tunnel.
> 
> Val tugs Bruce behind her.  As the noise draws near we recognize the sound as feet against pavement.  In the distance we see-
> 
> FOUL DEMONS.
> 
> The group DRAW their weapons!
> 
> The demons are approaching rapidly, and are nearly UPON them.  The grotesque creatures LEAP up!  Are about to collide with The Revengers...
> 
> * * *
> 
> 75.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> THOR  
>  Would you go away already?
> 
> Reveal Lorelei following Thor through the tunnel.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  Your illusion is terrible.  All glowy around the edges.  Amateur. Even Loki did better as a child.
> 
> Lorelei looks down at herself, the re-appears in front of Thor.
> 
> LORELEI  
>  Our power is waning in our confinement.
> 
> THOR  
>  Yeah, sure, whatever.
> 
> Thor walks through her.
> 
> LORELEI  
>  Why are you here, "God of Thunder?"
> 
> THOR  
>  That’s for me to know and for you to find out.  I do appreciate the recognition, though.  
>  (then:)  
>  If you’re going to follow me could you at least point me toward my friends?
> 
> Lorelei appears ahead of Thor again. This time she lifts her fingertips to his face.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  What are you...?
> 
> In an INSTANT Lorelei APPEARS in the flesh!
> 
> Before Thor can't get a word out she touches him, and immediately our God of Thunder falls into a deep TRANCE.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Bruce pops out from behind Val. BLASTS a demon. Shoots another.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  See, you got it down.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 76.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  I think it’s this gun.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Nahhh.
> 
> The demons are easy to kill, but they don’t stop coming...
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (to Bruce:)  
>  Stay close.
> 
> Valkyrie slashes her way forward, and Bruce cautiously follows.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (to Rocket:)  
>  Shall we?
> 
> Loki and Rocket follow suit on the opposite side.
> 
> Korg and Miek stare at each other.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER - SAME**
> 
> Thor's sitting slouched up against Amora’s legs.  She resides on her throne, petting his hair.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  It’s a shame what he did to it.
> 
> The Enchantress twists a clump of Thor's hair between her long fingers.  Lorelei is channeling her magic into Thor, looking a bit strained.
> 
> LORELEI  
>  It appears his bond with her is still quite strong.
> 
> The Enchantress joins in on casting the magic.  It TWISTS from her fingertips and enters Thor’s head.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  That would be the case, wouldn’t it?
> 
> The Enchantress tilts Thor’s chin up to look at her.  His eyes are glazed over, barely opened.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS (CONT'D)  
>  Come now... Tell me.  Are you sure there isn’t any resentment deep down?  One tiny hint of doubt?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 77.
> 
> THOR  
>  I don’t know what you mean.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Then have your feelings changed at all?  Does the love you feel now differ from the love you felt before?
> 
> THOR  
>  I don’t know.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  And there it is.  A tiny chink in his armor.  
>  (then:)  
>  It’ll take a bit of work, but we'll be able to break him.  Break him and escape our banishment at long last...


	14. That’s Not the Point

> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> Rocket and Loki BLAZE through the never ending DEMONS.
> 
> They round a bend, AND catch sight of the PORTAL the demons are POURING out of!!
> 
> The monstrous beings appear to be being GENERATED by the portal itself.  Behind them, we catch a glimpse of The Enchantress and Thor!
> 
> Loki’s on it.  He makes a beeline for the portal.  JUMPS through it JUST BEFORE it closes...
> 
> Lorelei immediately opens a portal below him.  Loki FALLS and SMACKS down next to Rocket.
> 
> Both of the portals SNAP closed.  New sounds of demons echo in the distance...
> 
> Loki pushes to his feet and his eye’s meet Rocket’s.  They nod, then RUSH forward.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> Bruce and Valkyrie are making headway.
> 
> They SLASH, SHOOT, corpse upon corpse falling before them.
> 
> A stray demon SLIPS past Val and LEAPS at Bruce from the SIDE! He has no time to fight back. He cowers-
> 
> * * *
> 
> 78.
> 
> -then Valkyrie CHOPS OFF IT’S HEAD!!!
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Careful!
> 
> She reaches to help Bruce up, SLAYING demons with her other hand.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  It’s okay, I can’t die remember?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  That’s not the point.
> 
> She gets Bruce back on his feet, and they turn to fight.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER - SAME**
> 
> Loki and Rocket JUMP through a portal.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  The possum is hideous up close.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I swear to-
> 
> WOOSH!  Loki and Rocket are sent through a portal below.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Korg and Miek are sitting where they were left by everyone.
> 
> KORG  
>  I spy with my little eye.
> 
> Loki and Rocket CRASH down in front of them!
> 
> KORG (CONT'D)  
>  Oh, hey guys.
> 
> Loki gets up and looks at them like, “WTF?"
> 
> LOKI  
>  What the hell are you two still doing here?
> 
> KORG  
>  Just playing a fun little game of I spy.  Seemed like you all we’re handling it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 79.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (beat)  
>  God help me.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Get off your alien asses, we found the God of Thunder.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - SAME**
> 
> Rocket falls, Loki falls, Rocket again, Loki again.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (to Korg and Miek:)  
>  Care to join us?
> 
> Korg and Miek fall...
> 
> The Demons are UPON THEM-
> 
> Valkyrie FALLS through a PORTAL.  Bruce right above her.
> 
> She SLAMS DOWN on top of Loki, and he SMACKS into the ground.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  What are you doing?!
> 
> Korg grabs them all sideways before they get CHOMPED.
> 
> LOKI  
>  What am I?! You fell on me!
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Hey! Hey! There’s another portal!
> 
> Rocket jumps into it.
> 
> He FALLS FLAT before the group.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  Damn it.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (to Valkyrie:)  
>  I see you’ve located Thor as well.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  There's gotta be a way to stop her doing that.
> 
> Portals POP UP around them and Demons FLOOD OUT.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 80.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Amora and Lorelei watch the group’s futile efforts.
> 
> LORELEI  
>  It’s almost finished.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Good... Then let’s drop this facade and invite them to the show.


	15. Are You Going to Be More Serious Now?

> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> The demons VANISH in the blink of and eye, and the portals SNAP CLOSED.
> 
> A LARGE portal big enough for the group to see through APPEARS on a wall beside them.
> 
> The Enchantress has cast it, she lowers her arm.  Korg cocks his gun and starts to walk forward, but Valkyrie holds out and arm to stop him.  She touches the portal and her hand rests flat.
> 
> LOKI  
>  This is what I meant.
> 
> Val sneers at him.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Welcome, friends of Thor Odinson. You’re just in time.
> 
> The Enchantress pushes up on Thor’s chin with a single finger and he stands.  We see Thor’s in an even deeper trance than before.
> 
> The Enchantress summons another portal next to her.  We can make out the entrance to the temple through it.  Wheels turn in the groups heads.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Thor!
> 
> LOKI  
>  Brother!
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Now, here.
> 
> The Enchantress grabs Thor’s wrist and guides his hand to Stormbreaker.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 81.
> 
> When Thor touches the axe, it stirs...  His EYES WIDEN, look NORMAL for a split second, and Loki notices.
> 
> The Enchantress lifts Thor’s wrist to the portal.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
>  Strike your axe right here.
> 
> He doesn’t.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS (CONT'D)  
>  (to herself:)  
>  Still not quite over her, then. In that case...
> 
> Loki tries to get the group's attention.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I think he's-
> 
> But The Enchantress is already leaning in.  Thor cups her neck, and leans in too.  Their lips grow closer and closer...
> 
> The Revengers PANIC behind the portal!
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Thor, no!
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Don’t do it!
> 
> ROCKET  
>  (under his breath)  
>  I’d do it.
> 
> LOKI  
>  -broken free from her enhancement...
> 
> Thor and The Enchantress are just about to KISS, but Thor pulls back.  He BOP’S a finger The Enchantress’ nose.
> 
> THOR  
>  Just kidding.
> 
> Thor soars away.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  And, that’s what you call “acting.”
> 
> He looks proud of himself.  Glances back at the group. They aren’t proud of him.  Thor clears his throat.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 82.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> Now, bring them here or there will be consequences.
> 
> **INT. MOSSY TEMPLE - MAIN CHAMBER**
> 
> Everyone is in the main chamber, engaged in BATTLE!!!
> 
> The Enchantress and Lorelei ATTACK The Revengers with FIERCE blasts of magic!
> 
> LOKI  
> Do you believe me now?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Shut up.
> 
> Rocket stops by them.
> 
> ROCKET  
> This is good you morons. Now get on with it.
> 
> Val shoots Rocket a small sneer.  She reaches for The Eye, just visible inside her belt pouch.
> 
> Valkyrie CHARGES at The Enchantress!!!
> 
> Just as Val's upon her, The Enchantress escapes into a portal.  She re-appears behind Val through another.  The Enchantress WRAPS her arm around Val’s NECK-
> 
> -and, Valkyrie ELBOWS her HARD in the stomach!!!  Val spins and kicks her.  The force sends Amora FLYING back into her portal!!!
> 
> The Enchantress re-appears across the room from another portal, kneeling in pain.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> What are you...?
> 
> BOOM!  Val gets hit with a BLAST of magic!  It’s Lorelei. Val SKIDS back.
> 
> The Enchantress pushes to her feet.  And a moment later, gets STRUCK by a shot from Bruce’s BLASTER!
> 
> It doesn’t hurt her one bit.  Bruce has an “Uh, oh. What have I done?” look on his face.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 83.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS (CONT'D)  
> (to Lorelei:)  
> No more games.
> 
> The Enchantress SHOOTS OUT a MASSIVE BEAM of magic!!!!! Lorelei FLINGS smaller bursts at The Revengers!
> 
> Thor LEAPS to BLOCK the HUGE BEAM with Stormbreaker.
> 
> He nods to Valkyrie. This was what they needed to happen, but Valkyrie doesn’t have time to grab The Eye.
> 
> Lorelei is RAINING magic down UPON them, and the group can dodge, but can’t close in on her.  Rocket, Bruce, and Korg SHOOT, but Lorelei's just too fast.
> 
> A burst of magic ROCKETS toward Bruce.  AND...BOOM!  The moment the blast lands HULK ROARS.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS   
> Dear, god.
> 
> ROCKET  
> (to Hulk:)  
> Oh, great. I’m gonna have to babysit again.
> 
> HULK  
> You no babysit Hulk!
> 
> ROCKET  
> You’re a giant child!
> 
> Hulk SWIPES at Rocket.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> A giant ogre baby!
> 
> While the Enchantress isn’t looking Loki CHUCKS a dagger at her!!  She SMACKS it away at the last second.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> Fool.
> 
> LOKI  
> Was worth a try.
> 
> Loki picks up his dagger.

THOR  
Any time now, guys.

* * *

> 84.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> (to Loki:)  
> What in god’s name have you done to your hair? You look atrocious.
> 
> THOR  
> Grease head.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> (to Thor:)  
> Oh, no love. Your's is horrendous as well.
> 
> LOKI  
> It did look better long.
> 
> THOR  
> Shut up Loki, no it didn’t.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Enough already!
> 
> Valkyrie CHARGES.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> Yes, it has been enough. Why are you all here?
> 
> Val STRIKES, but Lorelei sends her SKIDDING back once again. Miek SLASHES at Lorelei, but she SLIPS through a portal.
> 
> When Lorelei reappears, Korg SWINGS his gun-club at her. She CATCHES it and THROWS him to the side.
> 
> Korg TUMBLES into Hulk, and almost smacks Rocket in the face with the club.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Hulk!
> 
> Hulk’s gaze snaps to Valkyrie, and he LEAPS to her side.
> 
> The Enchantress PUMPS up the intensity of her magic!
> 
> ROCKET  
> (to the Enchantress & Lorelei:)  
> You two are some half-assed, half-baked, discount villains, you know that?
> 
> KORG  
> They seem authentic to me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 85.
> 
> ROCKET  
> YOU seem authentic!
> 
> LORELEI  
> (to Enchantress:)  
> I told you they came to mock us.
> 
> THOR  
> (truly not getting it)  
> What?  Why would we mock you?
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> Don’t pretend you forgot why you trapped us here.
> 
> THOR  
> Go ahead and remind me.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> (snarling)  
> For holding her captive.  The demoness what stole you away...  Your beloved, Lady Sif.
> 
> FULL stop.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> ...Of The Warrior’s Three?
> 
> THOR  
> My what?  
> (then:)  
> Are we dating? Engaged? Married?
> 
> The Enchantress and Lorelei are completely distracted by Thor. Val darts her eyes to Loki’s. They nod at each other...
> 
> Val SNATCHES The Eye from her belt, CHUCKS it to Loki, he JUMPS, catches it!
> 
> LOKI / VALKYRIE  
> NOW!
> 
> Thor takes the cue.  He ZOOMS to the side and the magic he was fending off ROCKETS right for Loki!!!
> 
> The Eye is STRUCK and Loki SLIDES back against the strong force.  The Eye SUCKS in all the magic, glows to life, then settles.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> What is that?  What have you done?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 86.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> (raising Dragonfang)  
> Your usefulness has expired.
> 
> Loki readies his daggers.
> 
> LOKI  
> Did you really think we came to pay you a visit?
> 
> Everyone approaches The Enchantress, weapons drawn.
> 
> Hulk notices, leaps to pick up Bruce’s blaster and cocks it confidently.  Rocket stares up at him like, “when did you learn how to shoot?”
> 
> The Enchantress tries to conjure magic but it FIZZLES at her fingertips.  Her reserves have been completely DRAINED by The Eye.
> 
> Amora scoffs, and opens a portal behind herself and Lorelei. They step back into them, and they close. They’ve hidden themselves somewhere in the temple.
> 
> Val sheathes her sword, and her eye's find Loki’s.  They both look sheepish, like they realize they shouldn’t have been fighting this whole time.
> 
> Valkyrie snaps out of it and walks to Thor.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Are you going to be more serious now?
> 
> **EXT. MOSSY TEMPLE - DAY**
> 
> The group exits the mossy temple.
> 
> Loki is holding the charged Evil Eye, walking a few paces behind everyone.
> 
> THOR  
> Sif... It's so hard to imagine. Odin would have loved it.
> 
> Loki stops and stares down at The Eye, then back up at the group.
> 
> ENCHANTRESS  
> (to Loki telepathically:)  
> Now I see. What is it you’re planning?
> 
> Loki’s startled by this, and hurries after the group.


	16. That's What I've Asked to Be Called

87.

> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Everyone, sans Rocket and Loki, are having a meeting in the back of the ship.
> 
> They barely fit around the tiny dining table.
> 
> Val has one leg tucked under her, and the other hung over one of Bruce’s legs.  Korg has to bow out his knees to fit them under the table.  Thor’s knees bump against the underside of the table.
> 
> Bruce is holding Loki’s cube.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  I think we should give it back to him.  He’s betrayed us before, but we’ve made it out just fine.  What’s the worst that could happen?
> 
> Bruce hands the cube across the table to Thor.
> 
> THOR  
>  I think I’ll hold onto it a while longer.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  (gesturing at Bruce)  
>  He has a point. If Loki’s going to try something it’d be better if he gets it over with.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  And that’s assuming he can get it to work.  I’ve tried everything save bashing it in with a hammer. Your Mom must have been a really great engineer.
> 
> THOR  
>  If only the panther child were here with us.
> 
> After a couple beats, Bruce with _the_ MOST sarcasm:
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Oh, yeah.  Because “alien technology 101” is a required course on earth.
> 
> THOR  
>  Exactly.
> 
> Val, tries to not crack up.  She pulls Bruce over to hug him to calm him down.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 88.
> 
> THOR  
>  Korg, Miek, any input?
> 
> MIEK (SUBTITLED)  
>  It needs to be disposed of.
> 
> KORG  
>  Miek says he agrees with Bruce.
> 
> And in this very instant, it’s revealed to us that Korg is either the BIGGEST troll, or has not understood Miek this entire time.
> 
> Miek just stares at him.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Rocket is piloting and Loki’s in the copilot’s seat.
> 
> Thor nods to Rocket and Rocket takes his leave.  Thor hands out Loki’s cube out to him.
> 
> Loki doesn’t take it.
> 
> LOKI  
>  You couldn’t fix it.
> 
> THOR  
>  Why do you think we were trying to fix it?
> 
> Thor sets the cube on the dash in front of Loki, then sits in the pilot's chair.
> 
> LOKI  
>  To test me, I presume?  It wouldn’t matter.  It’s been made abundantly clear I’ll never win their trust.
> 
> Thor looks exhausted, a little bit irritated.
> 
> THOR  
>  No, not with that attitude.
> 
> Loki is about to say something, but doesn’t, and Thor proceeds to pilot the ship.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - MAIN HULL**
> 
> Bruce is showing Rocket a picture of a raccoon on a monitor in the main hull while Loki stands nearby.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 89.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Nope. Not buying it. You two are just screwing with me. You put that picture in there.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  We’re really not.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  All right, prove what a rabbit is then.
> 
> Bruce types, enters.  An image of an adorable baby rabbit pops up.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  What?! No. That’s disgusting!  Why would anyone create that? It’s hideous!
> 
> Bruce has finally joined Loki’s train of thought. He looks at him like, “What the actual hell?” and Loki gestures back like, “ _See_?”.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  This is animal cruelty.  You two are worse than Quill...and Drax... and that’s saying something!
> 
> Bruce buries his face in his hand.
> 
> The ship begins to make a low rumbling and:
> 
> **EXT. SCI-FI CITY - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> The R-S docks.
> 
> The ship comes to a rest in a long row of space ships with walkways in between them.
> 
> The Revengers exit their ship and make way for the grand city before them.
> 
> Everyone takes a look around.
> 
> LOKI  
>  We’re staying in a city?
> 
> THOR  
>  For tonight.
> 
> LOKI  
>  We barely have the funds to refuel.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 90.
> 
> THOR  
>  Rabbit knows a guy here.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (beat)  
>  Are you sure about that?
> 
> THOR  
>  Are you really going to complain? You already made us barter to get you a better tent.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Which she’s going to kill you for when she discovers what’s missing.
> 
> THOR  
>  Like she’ll ever believe I had anything to do with it.
> 
> Thor pats Loki’s shoulder with a wry little smirk.
> 
> **EXT. SCI-FI CITY - SAME**
> 
> We see the breathtaking city.  Sleek, polished, futuristic in a Utopian Sci-fi sort of way.
> 
> The Revengers approach a HUGE hotel.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Dibs on the master suite.
> 
> THOR  
>  No way. You were treated like a goddess in that village. It’s our turn.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  There’s only one bed.
> 
> THOR  
>  Then I'll fight any of you for it.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Don’t get Hulk involved in this. We’ll get kicked off this planet.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  If any of us start a fight we’ll be removed.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Give me the axe, it’ll even the odds.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 91.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  (to Thor:)  
>  You’re such a dickhead. You can’t expect us to win if we all went up against you.
> 
> THOR  
>  Then it’s settled.
> 
> Thor looks pleased, while Loki looks defeated.
> 
> **EXT. LAVISH HOTEL - NIGHT**
> 
> We can see into the top floor clearly.
> 
> Behind the glass:  Thor, Bruce, Korg, and Miek are jumping on the giant bed in the master suite.
> 
> We see Valkyrie standing behind a window on the floor below.
> 
> **INT. LAVISH HOTEL - VALKYRIE’S SUITE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> And into Valkyrie's suite we go.
> 
> The lavish room is spacious, open floor, about the size of two bedroom apartment.  The city before her is lit up and gorgeous.
> 
> There’s a knock on the door, she opens it.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  What?
> 
> **INT. LAVISH HOTEL - VALKYRIE’S SUITE - SAME**
> 
> Loki and Val are sitting across from one another, having a drink.
> 
> LOKI  
>  Why do you go by Valkyrie?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  That’s what I've asked to be called.
> 
> LOKI  
>  (leading)  
>  Do you have another name?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  No, we all went by Valkyrie. I was number one-forty-two.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 92.
> 
> It takes Loki a moment to get it.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  Scrapper, one-forty-two.
> 
> Loki gives her a “ha ha…” look, and Val smirks and gets up to get more booze.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  If I tell you we can put it behind us will you leave?
> 
> LOKI  
>  That doesn’t sound like putting it behind us.
> 
> Val stops making a drink.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Look, Thor is...  He saved me.  All of us.
> 
> Loki lifts a finger and opens his mouth.
> 
> VALKYRIE (CONT'D)  
>  Not Rocket.  
>  (then:)  
>  What I’m trying to say is, I’m still not sure if you’re going to stick around. If you don’t...it’ll hurt him.
> 
> LOKI  
>  So, I’m meant to live with my brother indefinitely?
> 
> Val just stares at Loki.
> 
> LOKI (CONT'D)  
>  You must really care for him.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  It’s not like that.
> 
> LOKI  
>  I didn’t say it was.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Will you go now?
> 
> Hold on Val, looking stern for a beat.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 93.
> 
> **INT. LAVISH HOTEL - MORNING**
> 
> Rocket walks down a long hallway and stops at a door.  He knocks on it.  Waits.  Nothing.
> 
> He knocks on another door.  Nothing.
> 
> He knocks on a third door.  Nothing.  His eyes narrow...
> 
> Rocket knocks with irritation on the door to the master suite.  There’s some rustling and banging around inside, then:
> 
> Bruce answers the door.  His hair wild. He’s in a silk bathrobe.  Looks about as groggy as a person can be.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Hey, good morning. What’s up?
> 
> ROCKET  
>  What...the- ?
> 
> Rocket peers inside the room.
> 
> The curtains are wide open.  Thor is passed out diagonally on the bed, face down.  Korg is asleep on the floor cuddling Miek.
> 
> The whole room is a DISASTER.
> 
> We see that fridge was raided - Empty food cups and wrappers everywhere. Empty liquor bottles.
> 
> There are pillows strewn around.  The dresser is pulled halfway across the room, angled at the bed.  The shower curtains are just laying in the middle of the room. Shampoo is streamed across the carpet. A bar of soap rests by Bruce’s bare feet.
> 
> Rocket is staring, mouth GAPED.
> 
> After a very long, contemplative, pause:
> 
> ROCKET  
>  You know what. I’m not even gonna ask.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SPACESHIP - SCI-FI PLANET - MORNING**
> 
> Thor in the pilot's seat.  Rocket sits in the back of the cockpit, eating from a bowl.  Loki is in the opposite row.
> 
> Bruce walks in yawning, see’s Rocket.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 94.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Dude.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  What?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Why are you putting grapes in your cereal?
> 
> Rocket has a bag sat next to him.  He plops another couple in the bowl.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Is it against the law?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Could you at least go eat in the kitchen?
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Could you at least not have slumber parties that trash an entire hotel room?
> 
> Bruce looks over his shoulder into the main hull where Valkyrie is.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Shh! Shut up.
> 
> Bruce starts grabbing at Rocket.
> 
> On Loki sitting quietly, staring out a window.  He watches the ground below as it moves further away, turning the gray cube in between his fingers.
> 
> The city disappears through the clouds as the R-S heads up to space...
> 
> **INT. BIFROST CHAMBER - LATE AFTERNOON**
> 
> Heimdall stands in the Bifrost chamber with another man who is wearing a coat with a large hood.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
>  You will be rewarded handsomely for returning it.
> 
> Heimdall receives the Bifrost sword from the man.
> 
> On the man, pulling back his hood-- _Holy hell_ , it’s YONDU!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 95.
> 
> YONDU  
>  I better be.  You scared the living hell outta me with that telepathy shit. Almost gave me a damn heart attack.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
>  Of course, you will be compensated for the cost of your travels as well.
> 
> YONDU  
>  Damn straight I will. And put up for the night too.  I ain’t come all the way out here to sleep in my ship, ya hear?
> 
> Heimdall turns to a pair of guards who walk up to them.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
>  Ready the fleet.  
>  (then to Yondu:)  
>  Perhaps we could strike another bargain instead.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> There is a small flat screen TV on the wall near the dining table.  The upbeat opening song to a show begins.
> 
> LOKI  
>  What kind of art is this?
> 
> BRUCE  
>  (chewing)  
>  Are you freaking kidding me right now?
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  You’ll like the trees.
> 
> Thor wraps an arm around Bruce’s shoulder to be close enough to share Bruce’s popcorn.  Everyone is crammed intimately into the tiny room.
> 
> Rocket suddenly rushes in, PANICKED!
> 
> ROCKET  
>  There are a ton of ships chasing us!
> 
> The group’s heads WHIRL.  Outside the oval window is a FLEET of ASGARDIAN SHIPS.  Bruce scrambles to turn off the TV.
> 
> THOR  
>  Heimdall must have sent them after us.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 96.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  How? You took the sword.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Um... You mean that sword from Asgard?
> 
> LOKI  
>  (to Thor:)  
>  If I may point out, he has been procuring a great number of things and pawning them over the course of our journey.
> 
> THOR  
>  You sold the Bifrost sword!?
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Well, I mean, yeah. Do you know how much something like that is worth? I’m gonna be bringing home a ton of dough.
> 
> THOR  
>  (looking around)  
>  Where did you hide it?
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Don’t worry about it.
> 
> THOR  
>  Damn it Rabbit.
> 
> Thor taps a screen by the window to analyze the ships.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  How was I supposed to know they’d find a way to get it back?  You’re the one who stole it to begin with!
> 
> THOR  
>  Yes, to prevent them from coming after us!
> 
> Thor gets the results. There is a HUGE ship pulling up behind the others.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
>  That’s Heimdall.
> 
> Zoom in on the screen, then cut to a live image.  We see Heimdall up CLOSE, inside the HUGE SHIP.
> 
> LOKI  
>  He must really be pissed.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 97.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
>  Let’s just hope your counter parts aren’t with him.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  That’d make a paradox.
> 
> KORG  
>  Only if they come in contact with one another.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  That not how it- Would you guys shut up!?  They’re about to blow us up!
> 
> THOR  
>  Who's that blue guy?
> 
> There’s another ship among the fleet of Asgardian ones. It’s pretty large, familiar looking.
> 
> ROCKET  
>  Blue guy?
> 
> Rocket hops on the table to get a better look.  We see YONDU, in his M-SHIP!
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
>  Yondu?!
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - MAIN HULL**
> 
> Thor trailing Bruce from the cockpit into the main hull.
> 
> THOR  
>  Wait, wait, hold on there Banner.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  You said Hulk’s been in space.  Did you just say that to make me feel comfortable?
> 
> THOR  
>  What? No.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Then I’m going, you need back up.
> 
> THOR  
>  I’ll be fine.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 98.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  It’s a whole fleet of Asgardian ships.
> 
> THOR  
>  Yes, so they know me. They’ll take it easy on me I’m sure.
> 
> BRUCE  
>  Yeah, okay. Just tell him I'm sor-
> 
> -BOOMMMM! Shots FIRED!!!
> 
> A BLAST CHARS the side of the R-S and…
> 
> THE HATCH SLAMS OPEN!!


	17. You Can’t See Something That Doesn’t Exist

> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Valkyrie pilots, Loki copilots.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> What happened?!
> 
> Val maneuvers the ship, ZIPPING side to side to DODGE THE PURSUING SHIPS' GUN FIRE.
> 
> LOKI  
> They’re fine.
> 
> Loki’s screen shows Thor and Hulk go WHAP, they grab onto the back of the ship!
> 
> **EXT. REVENGERS SHIP - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Thor and Hulk grasp onto the stabilizer wings. Get their bearings.
> 
> The Revengers ship SWERVES BACK and FORTH, jarringly.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Rocket is standing in the aisle between the pilot and co-pilot’s seat.
> 
> ROCKET  
> The hatch ain't closing.
> 
> We see Rocket, holding a tablet that stands out like a sore thumb compared to the Revengers technology.
> 
> Miek says noises, points at the tablet with a knife hand.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 99.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> No one can understand you.
> 
> BAM! WHIPLASH! The ship is HIT HARD!
> 
> It rocks VIOLENTLY, and the alarms BLARE ON.
> 
> Outside we see:
> 
> **EXT. REVENGERS SHIP - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Thor BLOCKING attacks with Stormbreaker!!  The impact of the blasts JOSTLE THE SHIP, but they don’t get through.  The fleet is closing in...
> 
> **INT. HEIMDALL’S SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Heimdall aims small BURSTS at Thor.
> 
> YONDU  
> (over com)  
> Y'all see that? The little dude turned into a monster!
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> (beat)  
> He must have been so small I missed it.
> 
> YONDU  
> He wasn’t that small.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> I know.
> 
> **EXT. R-S - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> HULK  
> THOR!
> 
> Hulk barely yells in enough time before-
> 
> Two small ships WOOSH up in FRONT of them!!
> 
> More, then more, The Revenger’s ship has been SURROUNDED. It SLAMS to a STOP.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Val gets the alarms OFF, see's they're completely surrounded.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 100.
> 
> Rocket finally gets the hatch SHUT.
> 
> **EXT. REVENGERS SHIP - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> The ships completely encompass them, above and below.  The fleet has ceased fire. It’s a standoff.
> 
> OH! The realization SMACKS Thor in the face.
> 
> THOR  
> I have an idea. Think you can hold them off?
> 
> Hulk grins, nods.
> 
> HULK  
> Hulk smash.
> 
> THEN:
> 
> Hulk CATAPULTS forward.
> 
> He SLAMS fists onto the two ships, then CHUCKS them nose down!
> 
> Heimdall resumes firing at The Revengers.  Thor SMACKS away Heimdall's gunfire with Stormbreaker.
> 
> THOR  
> This is going to get confusing for a minute.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> (over com)  
> What are you doing?
> 
> THOR  
> Just trust me.
> 
> Thor JUMPS up. ZOOMS! He STOPS in front of Heimdall.
> 
> Heimdall ceases fire.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> Hey, how’s it going?
> 
> ZOOMS AGAIN. In front of Yondu.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> Nice to meet you, acquaintance of Rabbit.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 101.
> 
> YONDU  
> (over com)  
> Acquaintance of who?
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> What the hell is he doing?
> 
> LOKI  
> Better not to ask.  
> (beat)  
> Wait.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Thor ZOOMS. ZIPS. SHOOTS between the fleet of ships.
> 
> He greets them with, “Hello. Hi. Nice to meet you. Great ship you’ve got there, etc.”
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> Buying time will get you nowhere.
> 
> YONDU  
> (over com)  
> Yeah!
> 
> Heimdall deadpans toward Yondu’s ship.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> I don’t get it.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Me neither.
> 
> Miek is desperately trying to convey a message.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> Your translator ain't in here buddy.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> We’re just sitting here.  
> (beat)  
> Oh.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 102.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - SAME**
> 
> THUD! Val lands on an Asgardian ship, back to back with Loki.
> 
> LOKI  
> You “got it.” I was starting to get worried.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> I hate you.
> 
> They STAB the ship's guns!
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> On Rocket's tablet we clearly see the word "gravity," labeling transparent images of Thor, Valkyrie, Hulk, and Loki.
> 
> Miek is SO frustrated.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Go get your guy! I can’t understand you!
> 
> Miek chortles LOUD.  He points a knife hand at the tablet. Gestures a chopping motion, small, like he's writing.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> Korg, you miserable Kronan! GET UP HERE!
> 
> Miek closes the cockpit door, chortles more.
> 
> ROCKET (CONT'D)  
> I am so done with you.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Hulk FLINGS a ship. PUNCHES a BIG one SLAMMING it backward. Jumps to Val and Loki.
> 
> Hulk tosses them up.  They BACK FLIP onto the R-S' underbelly, PUSH OFF.  CRASH their weapons down onto a small ship, BUSTING its guns into pieces!
> 
> Hulk LEAPS for a ship out FRONT of the R-S.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 103.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Thor SLOWS, flies a few paces ahead of Heimdall’s ship.
> 
> THOR  
> Why don’t you come out and play?
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> You are wearing my patience, and I have very little to afford you.  
> If you don’t give up quietly, we’ll have to stop you.
> 
> THOR  
> Oh, Heimdall... When has saying that ever stopped anyone?
> 
> YONDU  
> (over com)  
> Don’t let this corn-fed piece of shit talk to you like that.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> You won't be rewarded for kissing my ass.
> 
> YONDU  
> (over com)  
> Aw, damn.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - SAME**
> 
> Thor CHUCKS Stormbreaker.  It BOOMERANGS and TAKES OUT a few of the fleets GUNS.
> 
> We see that A LOT of the Asgardian ship's weapons are decimated now.
> 
> We see Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie fighting behind Thor.
> 
> THOR  
> Just waiting for that whole “stopping me” thing you were talking about.
> 
> BLASTS HIT Thor!!! Yondu and Heimdall’s ships.
> 
> Thor SPINS Stormbreaker to make a sort of force field shield and BLOCKS their gunfire.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 104.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - SAME**
> 
> Rocket watches the battle on his tablet.  Thor is taking out guns, one by one, and the fleet holds their fire.
> 
> It takes a moment of contemplation, but a light bulb FINALLY BLINKS ON.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Oh, oh! Okay.  Now that makes sense!
> 
> Rocket jumps into action!  He starts FIRING at the Asgardians ships GUNS out front of the R-S.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - SAME**
> 
> YONDU  
> Hey, telepathy man.  Now, I could be wrong here, but they’ve been acting all secretive for a while now, and... I’m pretty sure I’ve figured out their plan.
> 
> THOR  
> Oh no. You got us! Busted. Our plans foiled!
> 
> Thor SMASHES a gun to BITS.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> (over com)  
> I know what you’re doing.
> 
> THOR  
> You definitely don’t.
> 
> Thor breaks another gun.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> You’re taking out artillery in order to escape.
> 
> THOR  
> Hmm, no. Not quite.
> 
> Destroys a third gun.
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> I won’t allow you to complete the task.  
> (then:)  
> I can see all. Or have you forgotten?
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 105.
> 
> Slowly it creeps over Thor’s face... THE biggest shit eating grin, to put ALL other shit eating grins to shame.
> 
> THOR  
> You can’t “see” something that doesn’t exist.
> 
> Thor lifts Stormbreaker gallantly...
> 
> Hold on Stormbreaker for a moment, then:
> 
> BIFROST!
> 
> WOOSH!  BAM!  WOOSH!  BAM!  WOOSH!  BAM!  The Asgardian ships VANISH one by one.  Thor's transporting the ships' at their cockpits, ripping right through them.  Pieces of DEBRIS and Bifrost flame left in their wake!
> 
> On Heimdall, who is truly PANICKED!
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Val, Loki, and Hulk see the "Bifrosting."
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Up! Back up!
> 
> Hulk grabs them and LEAPS onto an adjacent Asgardian ship, then OFF it into the R-S hatch.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> The R-S is under ATTACK, HEAVY FIRE, Rocket is HIGHTAILING it!!
> 
> Val and Loki RUSH into the cockpit.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Up!
> 
> LOKI  
> Get up!
> 
> Rocket scrambles out of the pilot’s chair.  Miek rushes to the back.
> 
> When Miek’s closed off in the kitchen, Hulk presses the button on the wall and leaps back out the hatch.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 106.
> 
> **EXT. OUTER SPACE - BATTLEFIELD - SAME**
> 
> Hulk is on top of the R-S, blocking the pursuing Asgardians ATTACKS.
> 
> Heimdall's SHOOTING at Thor.  CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!  But Thor's too fast.
> 
> THOR  
> (to Heimdall:)  
> You’ll get your turn. Don’t you worry.
> 
> Thor Bifrost’s a few more ships out.
> 
> Gets to Yondu.
> 
> YONDU  
> Please, man. I’m begging you.  
> Thor just breaks off Yondu’s guns.
> 
> THOR  
> Only because you know Rabbit.
> 
> On Heimdall. He watches Thor disappearing the entire Asgardian fleet in a matter of moments.
> 
> Then, they’re all gone... Only Heimdall and Yondu's ships remain among the debris.
> 
> We see Heimdall’s ship CLUNK a MASSIVE GUN out the bottom. It CHARGES UP TO FIRE!!!
> 
> HEIMDALL  
> I’m sorry, friend. I cannot let you risk the lives of these nine realms.
> 
> THOR  
> STOP! STOP! DON’T SHOOT!
> 
> Thor Bifrost’s Heimdall’s ship JUST BARELY in time…
> 
> **EXT. ASGARD - RAINBOW BRIDGE - SUNSET - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Heimdall’s ship, TATTERED and TORN UP, CREEKS as it settles onto the rainbow bridge.
> 
> THOR  
> Phew! Almost killed Asgard there.
> 
> The whole bridge is COVERED front to back with broken Asgardian ships.  The bridge is CHARRED with Bifrost circles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 107.
> 
> Thor Bifrost’s out of there!
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - OUTER SPACE - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> On the console screen Heimdall’s ship VANISHES into The Bifrost's bright light!  Loki and Val SHOOT UP from their chairs!
> 
> LOKI / VALKYRIE  
> YES!
> 
> The double high five each other!  Then, realize...  They clear their throats. Look around to make sure no one saw them.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SHIP - MAIN HULL - OUTER SPACE - SAME**
> 
> The hatch closes behind Thor and Hulk.
> 
> Suddenly...  BAM! THUD! THUD! THUD...  Korg and Miek TOPPLE OUT OF THE BATHROOM. Korg has toilet paper stuck to his foot.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Who’s ready to party!?
> 
> Val comes from the kitchen with a couple of HUGE bottles of booze, she stops.  Everyone stares at Korg and Miek.


	18. Nice Landing

**INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - OUTER SPACE**

The R-S VROOMS forward.

On into an asteroid field, and beyond it...a BRIGHT LIGHT washes over the ship.

As they come out of the asteroid field:

The DEMOGORGE’S BARRIER.

We see the creature.  MONSTROUS, In HUGE chains, pitch black portal opened to its GAPING mouth.  IT’S BREATHING IN MISCELLANEOUS DEBRIS.

The Demogorge rests on a large, dirt island.  Plateaus of varying heights are scattered throughout the otherwise barren space.

The group stares for a beat, two beats, three beats...

BRUCE  
We’re screwed.

* * *

108.

VALKYRIE  
Yeah.

THOR  
And wanted by Asgard.

ROCKET  
Might as well die.

KORG  
Where to next?

LOKI  
(beat)  
Moment of truth.

**INT./EXT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - SAME**

The R-S faces the Demogorge’s dome.  They’re up close now. Thor stands on the nose of the ship, wielding The Evil Eye.

THOR  
(over com)  
Ready?

Val checks the console and gives Thor a nod.

Thor turns back to the dome.

THOR (CONT'D)  
Okay.

Thor SLASHES The Eye downward, AND, BOOM!  The Eye SHOOTS out a BLINDING BEAM.

SHOCK WAVE, The R-S JOLTS BACK.

The barrier WOBBLES behind the BLAST, rippling like THICK liquid.  The beam is CUTTING into the dome, BURNING through it like a LASER.

**INT. REVENGERS SHIP - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

The beam has nearly cut through, Val PUNCHES the R-S into gear.

**INT. - R-S - DEMOGORGE DOME - DAY**

The R-S SHOOTS INTO THE DOME.  The vessel wobbles through the beams distortion, and SCRAPES to a STOP on the ground.

* * *

109.

The landing kicks up plumes of dirt.

From the co-pilot's seat Loki's face is contorted into a “well, okay then,” look at Val.

VALKYRIE  
Don’t.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**

The group climbs out of a hatch on the R-S' roof.

They get down and take a look over the ship.  It's tilted to the side, but it looks okay.  Only some scrapes and minor damages.

There’s an abrupt voice:

GIRL  
Um, whoa, hey. You guys are not cleared to come in here. Like, not even a little bit. At all.

It’s a woman in her thirties; short, adorable.  She’s wearing suspenders and construction gear. Hands planted firmly on her hips.

A pause.

VALKYRIE  
We need to get through there.

Val points at the portal, opened to the Demogorge’s mouth.

GIRL  
Uh, are you crazy lady!?  No one gets through there.  No one has ever gotten through there.  No one will ever get through there.

THOR  
It’s our only way home. We have to try.

The girl sighs.

GIRL  
Okay... who are you people? Did Oswald put you up to this?

The girl glares over her shoulder.

GIRL (CONT'D)  
Freaking piece of-

* * *

110.

(MORE)

(then:)  
All right. What working stations have you been assigned to?

The Revengers slowly look at each other.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**

ELLIE   
All-righty.  My names Ellie, and welcome to the new recruits tour!

She makes a "follow me" gesture.

We think we're about to head into an exciting montage, but...

Cut to:

The hype has faded.  Ellie is walking, talking, the Revengers following. They look around, not paying much attention to her.

There are various work stations scattered about the dirt and plateaus.  There's welding. Blacksmithing.  A lot of unrecognizable machinery. Various construction vehicles. A large computer station is situated a ways ahead.

There are handfuls of workers in construction attire.

ELLIE (CONT'D)  
And here’s the thing, that does the something-things, that I don’t know about because it’s not my job. And over there is the other thing, that could do anything, who really knows.  
(then:)  
Hey, do any of you happen to be handy with computers?

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**

Bruce is helping Ellie at the computer station.  She’s tugging on his arm, jumping up and down, giddy like a kid.

Everyone else is wearing construction hats, standing at the foot of a very large hole with shovels.

They look over their shoulders.

* * *

111.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**

The group sneaks by Ellie and the workers on tip toe.  They motion to Bruce when they’re in the clear.

Bruce notices and turns up his hands.  How the hell is he supposed to get to them without Ellie noticing???

Korg looks like he has an idea! Tugs at Thor and Loki’s capes...

LOKI  
I will murder you.

Loki jerks away from Korg.

MIEK (SUBTITLED)  
Bold of you to assume you can kill us.

Miek does some karate chops.

KORG  
How truly touching.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**

The group, sans Bruce, is huddled between a few tall plateaus.  They have removed their construction hats.

ROCKET  
We’re gonna have to be quick.

VALKYRIE  
I don't know if we can get off the ground that fast.

Bruce sneaks into the small space.

BRUCE  
All right, I got Ellie busy with the computers. Do we have a plan yet?

THOR  
Uh, umm. Get back to the ship and get out of here.

Bruce doesn’t even have time to react before he turns into Hulk who BELLY laughs.

HULK  
Thor make terrible plan.

* * *

112.

THOR  
(beat)  
That’s... new.

VALKYRIE  
Told you.

Val holds out a hand.

KORG  
The beauty of split personalities finding inner peace.

Miek presses his knife hands together like “Aww.” Thor hands Valkyrie some type of currency.

THOR  
Hey, Hulk. You doing alright?

HULK  
Yes.

THOR  
Glad to hear it. Let’s get you caught up.

HULK  
Wait.  
(beat)  
Hulk has better plan.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - COMPUTER STATION - SAME**

Ellie is happily playing a game. She... had Bruce help her install games...

Slow thump.  Ellie doesn’t look.  Slow thump.  She still doesn’t look.  SLOW THUMP.

ELLIE  
Guys! It’s not even close to time for-  
(then:)  
HOLY SHIT!

Hulk is towering behind her.  She pauses in a moment of SHEER, frozen, HORROR.

ELLIE (CONT'D)  
HELP!

Ellie SPRINTS the HELL away!

* * *

113.

ELLIE (CONT'D)  
There’s a monster!  Somebody HELP!

Hulk scoffs, follows her.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - CONTINUOUS**

There are cries of TERROR in the distance.

THOR  
Good job, Hulk.

LOKI  
Could have used him to help lift this, though.

Valkyrie, Korg, and Loki start budging the ship up from the ground.

Thor grabs onto the opposite side.  Stormbreaker’s into the air, tilting the R-S up sideways.

VALKYRIE  
Show off.

LOKI  
Some things never change.

**INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

They get the R-S high enough where the sensors signal it’s a “GO.”

ROCKET  
(over com)  
I’m gonna double back, then you guys will jump up.  We’ll get Hulk on the way to the portal.

Rocket revs the engine.  Everyone let’s go and the R-S TAKES OFF!

**INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

ROCKET  
Finally... We’re going home.

Rocket flies to where we see Hulk DODGING a SPRAY of the worker’s blaster-bullets. The bullets hit the chain on the Demogore’s right leg....

* * *

114.

AND, The metal CLINKS HARD.  A slow, low, grown...  The Demogorge YANKS UP HARD on the chain!!!

**INT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**

Rocket has turned the ship around and is HAULING ASS.

ROCKET  
CHANGE OF PLANS! CHANGE OF PLANS!

He gets back to the group, they jump up, and into the ship they go.

**INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

VALKYRIE  
What happened?

Rocket JABS a finger forward.  They get close enough to see that things have gotten worse... A LOT worse.

Hulk waves at the R-S and points.

HULK  
Monster!

The Demogorge is ROCKING VICIOUSLY in it’s bindings.  The metal panels the chains are connected to are pulling up.

Hulk SLAMS HIS HANDS DOWN onto the loose CHAIN to HOLD it.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - CONTINUOUS**

The R-S WHIPS around, and Thor and Val leap to the ground.

Thor flies to the Demogorge’s left leg, and YANKS it down.

Valkyrie turns to the workers, who are staring hesitantly.

VALKYRIE  
Get to work!

They scatter!

**INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

Loki and Rocket loop the ship around the Demogorge.

LOKI  
Looks steady on this side.

* * *

115.

VALKYRIE  
(over com)  
Good. Keep the ship in the air.

Rocket turns to Loki.

ROCKET  
Think you can manage without me?

LOKI  
Yes?

ROCKET  
Cool.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**

Rocket, in a jet-pack, flies himself down like he is “the “coolest ever.”  He exudes the pure energy of “rollerblading in with sunglasses and a piña colada”.

THOR  
Where have you been hiding things?!

ROCKET  
I got my ways.

Rocket decompresses a compact gun.  He shoots a strange, cloth-ish type, net substance at the base of the Demogorge’s leg.

ROCKET (CONT’D)  
Cotati metal fibers.  You know, like your muscles.

Thor doesn’t get it.  He looks so over all of this.

The workers scurry around.  Hammering, welding.  Mending the Demogorge’s bindings.  Thor looks around at them in confusion.

THOR  
Where did the spunky suspenders girl go?

Rocket gets a thorough kick out of that.

ROCKET  
I like that. Hey spunky suspenders girl where are you?

Rocket jet-packs off to look for Ellie.

* * *

116.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**

Hulk’s chain is looking good.

Valkyrie leaves Hulk and jogs to Thor.  She pulls down HARD on Thor's chain.

THOR  
We make a great team.

VALKYRIE  
(beat)  
Where did that come from?

THOR  
We... Just make a great team.

VALKYRIE  
Right.  
(then:)  
Focus.

THOR  
Right, sorry.

Hulk watches their exchange intently from across the way.

In the sky we see Loki circle the R-S around.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**

Rocket catches sight of Ellie, cowering under the Demogorge’s belly.

ELLIE  
It’s gonna get out. It’s gonna get out and we’re all gonna die.

ROCKET  
Hey spunky-

Ellie WHIRLS at him, see’s who it is and gets SO mad.

ELLIE  
You guys are freaking liars!

ROCKET  
What?

ELLIE  
New recruits my ass!  And you brought that monster!

* * *

117.

ROCKET  
No one ever said we were new recruits. That’s all on you.

ELLIE  
You didn’t deny it!

**INT. R-S - COCKPIT - SAME**

Loki takes another loop around.  The Demogorge’s bindings are almost back intact.

All of a sudden Korg comes CLOMPING and CLAMORING his way into the cockpit.

KORG  
Hey, bro, looks like that guy’s gonna spit out something. Maybe vomit, could be acid.

Loki looks up...

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**

The R-S BLAZES toward the BACKSIDE OF THE DEMOGORGE!!!

LOKI  
(over com)  
Raccoon! Back in the ship!

Rocket and Ellie come out from under the Demogorge.

ROCKET  
What’s that? I’m not sure I know who you’re talking about.

LOKI  
(over com)  
RIGHT NOW!

ROCKET  
Still not sure who you’re-

LOKI  
(over com)  
Rocket! Rabbit! Whatever the hell! This beast is about to rain it’s spawn down upon us. Get in the ship!

Cut from Rocket to Thor and Val.

* * *

118.

THOR  
Oh, no.

Above them we see the Demogorge’s mouth CLOSED TIGHT.  It’s throat is EXPANDED into a balloon shape, and it’s regurgitating.  Tiny bits of something SQUIRMING is trying to CLAW its way from it’s lips.

Rocket leaves Ellie with Val and Thor, then jet packs up to the ship.

ELLIE  
Hi.

THOR  
Hi.

The chains are all good now, and Hulk leaps over: BOOM! The ground RUMBLES under him.

Ellie DARTS behind Val!

VALKYRIE  
He doesn’t bite.

ELLIE  
He looks like he does.

Out ahead, Loki HITS the ground on one knee like a badass.

ELLIE (CONT'D)  
Nice landing.

LOKI  
So we- What?

Rocket ZOOMS the R-S around low enough to drop off Korg and Miek.

KORG  
Just like old times.

THOR  
Sure.

**EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - CONTINUOUS**

The Demogorge looks like it’s about to BLOW!!!

The Worker’s PANIC and HIGH TAIL it out of there!

The next moment, BLURGGGG...

 


	19. THE REVENGERS

> 119.
> 
> MINI Demogorge’s shaped like... We’ll go with “ghosts”, ERUPT like a PLASMA VOLCANO from the Demogorge’s mouth!!!!!
> 
> Everyone just stares for a moment.
> 
> HULK  
> Hulk tired.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**
> 
> Rocket SWOOPS down in the NICK of TIME for Loki to toss Ellie into the R-S!
> 
> ELLIE  
> Ow!
> 
> She lands hard on her butt, and the hatch closes.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - SAME**
> 
> Ellie’s comes into the cockpit.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Ride or die.
> 
> ELLIE  
> What’s that?
> 
> ROCKET  
> I don’t know, buckle up. We’ve been learning phrases.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**
> 
> The “Mini Gorge’s” are fragile.
> 
> HULK  
> No fun.
> 
> Hulk kicks at a mushy pile of ooze.
> 
> Thor “Stormbreaker smacks” the Gorge’s away.
> 
> THOR  
> I thought you were tired.  
> (sees Hulk punting the ooze)  
> Hulk, stop that.
> 
> HULK  
> No.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 120.
> 
> Hulk punts the ooze even harder.
> 
> Valkyrie, Loki, Korg, and Miek slash down what remains of the mini gorge's.
> 
> Then, more of them ERUPT from the Demogorge’s mouth.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Doing WIDE circles, Rocket SHOOTS stray Mini Gorge’s from the sky.
> 
> ELLIE  
> Hey, um, so.  This has happened a couple times before.
> 
> ROCKET  
> Wow.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> LOKI  
> If you hadn’t complimented me.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> You’re that easy?
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> ELLIE  
> Okay.  So, we usually have these fire bombs we catapult into its mouth. But, this really wasn’t due to happen again for another year. It sucked in this super weird creature a couple years back--
> 
> THOR  
> (over com)  
> Would lightning work?
> 
> ELLIE  
> (beat)  
> Actually. Well, probably.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> THOR ROCKETS UP with Stormbreaker.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 121.
> 
> THOR  
> Rabbit. Shoot on my mark.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> ROCKET  
> Roger that.
> 
> Rocket banks the R-S around.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> HULK LEAPS UP.
> 
> HULK  
> Hulk help.
> 
> Thor is right above the Demogorge's mouth now.
> 
> THOR  
> NOW!
> 
> The R-S guns FIRE!!!
> 
> Thor SWINGS a ENORMOUS BOLT of lighting DOWN with Stormbreaker and the THUNDER BOOMS on impact.  The R-S' blasts are ROCKETED down with the continuous lightning!!
> 
> The Demogorge WAILS, tries to close it's mouth, but Hulk pulls back on it’s upper lip to hold its mouth open.
> 
> HULK  
> Go again!
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**
> 
> Valkyrie, Loki, Korg, and Miek, finish off the mini gorge’s falling at them.
> 
> Korg blasts down the very last one. SPLAT. The guts SLAP onto Miek and he falls over.  Korg SMACKS away the ooze from his friend.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> So, theoretically. What would I have to say to get you to do the laundry?
> 
> LOKI  
> I’m not doing your laundry.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 122.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**
> 
> Thor, Hulk, Rocket, are making headway.  The Demogorge is FLAILING it’s head. NO LONGER spitting out Mini Gorge’s OR SUCTIONING IN DEBRIS.
> 
> But before they can celebrate-- it’s serpentine tongue WHIPS OUT!
> 
> Hulk is SLAPPED BACK!  Thor is SLAPPED back!  Rocket SWERVES the R-S before the serpent tongue hits him.
> 
> The bindings around the Demogorge’s neck that hold its "arachnid-mouth-limbs," SNAP in it’s THRASHING.  The beast tries to IMPALE THOR with one but Thor dodges.
> 
> Hulk slides to a STOP on the Demogorge's back, Thor SWINGS back around to meet him.
> 
> HULK  
> Heimdall right. Shouldn’t have come.
> 
> THOR  
> Shut up.
> 
> HULK  
> No.
> 
> THOR  
> Did you want to live here forever?
> 
> Hulk shrugs.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**
> 
> ELLIE  
> (over com)  
> Guess the lighting pissed it off.
> 
> LOKI  
> That's an understatement.
> 
> Hulk hits the ground. Thor lands.
> 
> THOR  
> Suspenders. You just wanna come home with us?
> 
> ELLIE  
> (over com)  
> Who?  Me?
> 
> * * *
> 
> 123.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Does everybody really need nicknames?
> 
> The DEMOGORGE is pulling up on it’s chains again...
> 
> HULK  
> Big guy. Angry girl.
> 
> KORG  
> Yeah, don’t think we’re fitting everyone on the ship, man.  All those running people.
> 
> The workers are LOSING THEIR SHIT, sprinting away even further into the distance.
> 
> HULK  
> Rabbit. Puny God.
> 
> Thor GROANS.
> 
> THOR  
> We have to kill it.
> 
> HULK  
> Banner. God of Thunder.
> 
> A pause. Hulk stares at Korg and Miek thoughtfully.
> 
> HULK  
> ROCK. BUG.
> 
> KORG  
> I like it.
> 
> Miek doesn’t move even one inch.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - SAME**
> 
> INTO BATTLE!
> 
> Valkyrie and Loki, RUN, HOP, LEAP up the Demogorge’s back. Thor SHOOTS UP with Stormbreaker, Hulk BOUNDS.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Rocket BLASTS more bullets at the Demogore’s mouth.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 124.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - R-S - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> The Demogorge PULLS UP A PANEL!  Korg battle cries, he doesn’t let up!
> 
> On Thor, who BOOMERANGS STORMBREAKER.  He slashes THE DEMOGORE’S NECK, but it dodges half way through, throwing him off. Not even a dent left behind.
> 
> ELLIE  
> (over com)  
> It’s hide is super thick.
> 
> THOR  
> Anything else we should know?
> 
> ELLIE  
> (over com)  
> Uhh... let me think.
> 
> Loki and Valkyrie STAB in unison.  Scrape down the Demogore’s BACK but it BUCKS THEM OFF before they're even a third of the way down.
> 
> HULK PUNCHES BUT THE DEMOGORGE IS THRASHING VIOLENTLY.  It MANAGES TO RIP AN ARM OUT OF THE GROUND NOW.
> 
> HULK TUMBLES off, but JUMPS OVER and HOLDS down the monster's wrist.
> 
> Everyone ATTACKS, but they just keep getting smacked around... The beast is reacting too quick to their blows, throwing them off it at every turn.
> 
> Thor's eyes dart around, worried. The monster is growing close to escaping it’s bindings. The metal restraints are barely holding on by the SKIN of their teeth...
> 
> An idea lights up Thor's eyes, but, he looks unsure...  He hesitates, but, then HE GOES FOR IT.
> 
> THOR  
> LOKI!
> 
> Loki looks up, He sheaths his daggers just in time, and, HE CATCHES STORMBREAKER!!!
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> It's too smart. It's reacting too quickly.  
> (beat)  
> We need to move faster and be and less predictable.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 125.
> 
> Loki is STUNNED.  There's a very good chance he didn't hear anything Thor just said.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> (gesturing)  
> Back and forth.
> 
> Loki finally snaps out of it-- HE SMASHES the AXE onto Demogore’s foot!!!
> 
> Loki HURLS Stormbreaker back to Thor.
> 
> Thor grins, proud. Loki smiles back at him.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> FOCUS FIRE-- The R-S and Korg’s BLASTER on the Demogorge’s freed ARM!  HULK keeps it’s wrist HELD DOWN.
> 
> Loki runs up the beast.  He snatches Stormbreaker from the air, and BASHES the monster's mid back!!!  Loki throws Stormbreaker to Thor.  Thor SLAMS it INTO THE NECK!!!
> 
> The Demogorge can’t react fast enough to throw them. They’re FINALLY ripping into the monster’s FLESH!
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> The workers slowly creep back, peeking around plateaus at the ensuing battle.
> 
> We see Val and Miek attacking with Thor and Loki.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> ELLIE  
> Hey, can we put this on speaker?
> 
> Rocket flips a switch.
> 
> ELLIE (CONT'D)  
> Guys! Get helping!  C’mon! We can do this!
> 
> The workers RUSH in with newfound confidence!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 126.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> The workers pound away on the bindings. They get the Demogorge's arm bound again, and Hulk and Korg join back up with everyone.
> 
> A SLASH from Miek onto the beasts ankle.  A BOOM from Korg's blaster onto the other.
> 
> A SLASH downward from Loki onto the back, then Stormbreaker FLUNG up to Thor.  A HARD BLOW from Thor and Val to opposite sides of the monster's head!
> 
> Pow! Pow! Pow!  Rocket shoot's the R-S' guns here!  Then there! And there!
> 
> Hulk SMASH into the shoulder, then Val jumps into his arms. He THROWS HER and she SCRAPES down the Demogorge's back. Hulk HAMMERS into the neck!!
> 
> THE TEAM BEATS DOWN ON THE DEMOGORGE.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> The Demogorge is EXHAUSTED and swaying...
> 
> Thor lands and everyone SLIDES off of the beast.
> 
> Thor boomerangs Stormbreaker into the Demogorge's back one last time for good measure, and it's just enough finish tipping the monster over the edge.
> 
> The massive monster FALLS, and a plume of dirt washes over the battlefield.
> 
> They’ve WON!
> 
> THOR  
> Great job, Revengers.
> 
> On Valkyrie, moving close to Loki then saying something indiscernible.  Loki looks at her STUNNED.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> ROCKET  
> We’re gonna get back home! Halle-freaking-lujah!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 127.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> Ellie hops out of the ship. Salutes Rocket in the cockpit.
> 
> ELLIE  
> Guess this is farewell.
> 
> THOR  
> It was nice meeting you.
> 
> ELLIE  
> Not so much you. Because of everything. But no hard feelings.
> 
> She pats Thor firmly on the shoulder.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> Up into the ship, The Revengers board.
> 
> ELLIE  
> See ya!
> 
> HULK  
> Can’t see her again.
> 
> KORG  
> But, it’s kind to let her hope so.
> 
> **INT. R-S - COCKPIT - SAME**
> 
> The R-S flying high to the portal, and its smooth sailing.
> 
> Valkyrie pilots, and Thor reprises his role as copilot.  He tries to take a bottle of booze from her.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Take it and I'll crash this ship.
> 
> A couple beats.  We see Loki gazing at everyone through the doorway, then:
> 
> A green light shines from within his pocket.  He pulls out the dummy cube. It’s lit up.
> 
> LOKI  
> Already.
> 
> The group is lively but their voices are drowned out by Loki's thoughts.  A few moments pass, then he looks like he’s accepted something, he turns around.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 128.
> 
> **INT. R-S - MAIN HULL - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Hulk is reading from Rocket’s tablet, cross legged on the floor.  Some alien magazine.  We see briefly it’s about Sakaar.
> 
> LOKI  
> Hey.
> 
> HULK  
> Hmm?
> 
> LOKI  
> You’re wanted up front.
> 
> Hulk crawls to the cockpit doorway.
> 
> When Hulk’s head is poked inside the cockpit, we hear the hatch open.
> 
> Reveal, a HUMONGOUS plateau CRACKED AT IT'S BASE and FALLING FAST.  It’s trajectory is right on course for ELLIE and a COUPLE of the WORKERS.
> 
> LOKI (CONT'D)  
> Cliche and dramatic?  What more could I ask for?
> 
> He seems to be asking the cube.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - SAME**
> 
> THOR  
> LOKI!!!
> 
> THOR’S BOOKING IT!!! STORMBREAKER FLUNG FAR OUT AHEAD. Thor has NEVER flown faster in his life!!!
> 
> We see Loki, descending.
> 
> He LANDS and just BARELY SHOVES Ellie and the workers out of the way before--
> 
> THUD, HARD, chilling... The dust THICK in its wake.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> NO!
> 
> The plateau has cracked into hundreds of pieces.  Thor RIPS up the debris.
> 
> THOR (CONT'D)  
> No! Damn it! Not again!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 129.
> 
> And then, it's all gone.  Every hunk and chunk and rock have been heaved away.
> 
> Loki is nowhere to be found, but at the very center of where he should have been lies the dummy cube.
> 
> Thor picks it up. There's not even a scratch on it. 
> 
> We see everyone rushing to Thor in the distance.  Hulk changes into Bruce mid run, and "funnily enough" Bruce finally remembers to grab onto Hulk's over sized pants.
> 
> Thor turns to look at them, but...
> 
> He vanishes into a bright, white, light.
> 
> **INT. UNKNOWN SPACE**
> 
> Total silence.
> 
> The only sound Thor’s breath, and his every tiny movement.
> 
> Thor is in a endless, empty white space that glows dimly.
> 
> Then... A _sound_.  A SHIMMERING noise that EXPANDS into a LARGE, OVAL PORTAL, made of stark white light.
> 
> Loki stands in front of it.
> 
> THOR  
> Loki?  Where are we?  What is the meaning of this?
> 
> A beat.
> 
> LOKI  
> May I see that for a moment?
> 
> Loki gestures to the cube in Thor's hand.  Thor hands it over, confused.
> 
> The cube lights up in Loki’s hand, then "another" Loki APPEARS inside of the portal.  The first Loki steps backward, the two CONNECT, and become one...
> 
> The cube light dies, Loki tosses the now lifeless cube back to Thor.
> 
> THOR  
> I don't understand. You said this thing was broken.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 130.
> 
> LOKI  
> So, the thing is.
> 
> Loki “breath-laughs.” This is clearly difficult for him.
> 
> LOKI (CONT'D)  
> My image was cast to it from here.
> 
> Loki, with another lull of difficulty:
> 
> LOKI (CONT'D)  
> I was the “dummy.”
> 
> Cut to:
> 
> A flashback sequence.
> 
> The dummy cube GLOWS to life in Loki’s hand, and “Dummy Loki” splits from Loki.  Loki hands the cube to “Dummy Loki,” then “Dummy Loki” turns toward a portal leading to the alien marketplace Valkyrie found him at.
> 
> The realization HITS THOR like a TRAIN.
> 
> THOR  
> No.
> 
> LOKI  
> I died on that ship. To Thanos’ hand.
> 
> Cut to Heimdall on the Ark-- then Loki, ushering Asgardians onto escape pods as THANOS’ WARSHIP BLOWS HOLES in their ship.
> 
> Loki's about to climb into one, when: 
> 
> Loki’s eyes flash yellow. A vision from Heimdall.
> 
> In Odin's "treasure room" Loki leaves the Tesseract and continues on with Surtur's crown.  Then, cut to an alternate scene where he
> 
> takes the Tesseract, sadly, reluctantly...
> 
> Back at the pods, the Tesseract manifests in Loki's hand.
> 
> Back to present.
> 
> LOKI (CONT'D)  
> There was “no other way,” after all.
> 
> THOR  
> Loki, this is.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 131.
> 
> LOKI  
> This was my do-over.  One last chance to prove myself.  
> (beat)  
> My tiny bit of revenge on life.
> 
> Is this eluding to WHY they’re called, “THE REVENGERS”? Getting back at life after everything they've been through?
> 
> Thor plops his face in his hand. This hurts SO BAD.
> 
> Suddenly the portal illuminates even brighter. The white BURSTS out, and the illusion fades across the horizon.
> 
> It’s replaced by a vast, sunset touched field. And in the distance, a city.
> 
> VALHALLA.
> 
> Thor CAN’T believe it. It takes him a few beats to take it all in.
> 
> THOR  
> It was quite the deception.
> 
> LOKI  
> It would have meant nothing if hadn’t shown you.
> 
> THOR  
> (beat)  
> But, can't you stay?  You can return to this thing-
> 
> LOKI  
> I'm afraid not. It took us a lot of convincing for me do this.
> 
> THOR  
> Us?
> 
> LOKI  
> She sends her best.
> 
> Loki smiles warmly. A sad chuckle escapes Thor.
> 
> The field begins to degrade back to white around the edges.
> 
> LOKI (CONT'D)  
> It seems it’s time.
> 
> THOR  
> No.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 132.
> 
> LOKI  
> Tell them thank you.
> 
> THOR  
> Loki, wait.
> 
> There are mere moments before white consumes all.
> 
> LOKI   
> We’ll meet again, brother.  One day, when you take your place in the halls of Valhalla.
> 
> THOR  
> LOKI!!!
> 
> Thor CHARGES forward!!!  The space EXPLODES into a BLINDING, white light.
> 
> BLACK.
> 
> The instrumental intro of “Don’t Think Twice,” by Utada Hikaru, plays. (Or substitute "The Punken's" remix of "Don't Think Twice".)
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - DAY**
> 
> Thor has been returned to the spot where he vanished.
> 
> The cube is gone from his hand. He stares down at his empty palm...
> 
> Thor turns to where he last saw everyone.  They’ve been waiting, some sitting, some standing.  Ellie and the workers have also gathered around.
> 
> The Revengers see Thor, and RUSH toward him!!!
> 
> Thor has tears in his eyes, and as the group nears their hearts sink.  There can only be one reason for Thor’s tears.
> 
> Then:
> 
> Close up profile on Loki’s mouth against a bright white backdrop.
> 
> LOKI  
> Goodbye.
> 
> The beginning of "THE END." (PRE-CREDITS SCENES)
> 
> “DON'T THINK TWICE,” continues, now accompanied by VOCALS. It persists until CREDIT BREAK #1.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 133.
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - DAY - INTO THE R-S**
> 
> A PORTAL, like Doctor Strange’s, OPENS below The Revengers. 
> 
> They appear in main hull of their ship.  We see above them; the ceiling totally intact.
> 
> **DEMOGORGE DOME - DAY - CONTINUOUS**
> 
> Ellie rushes to the now solid ground The Revengers fell through, she touches it.
> 
> ELLIE  
> Whoa.
> 
> **INT. R-S - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> Everyone is huddled around Thor in the cockpit.  He's slouched in the co-pilot’s chair and they’re consoling him, and in doing so, themselves.
> 
> **EXT. - DOCKING BAY - NIGHT**
> 
> Rocket tosses down the last of his loot from the hidden compartments under the R-S guns.
> 
> Quill and Thor give each other a small wave before The Guardian’s head off.  They both know how the other feels. (per Quill losing Yondu in GOTG 2.)
> 
> **R-S INT. - MISC. PLANET - DAY**
> 
> Sun shines into the ship through the open hatch.
> 
> Thor has Stormbreaker in hand, and he stares at the axe for a beat, looking disappointed in himself.
> 
> Against the WALL, the all powerful weapon RETIRES, and Thor saunters away.  It's time to take life more seriously.
> 
> RUN CREDITS.
> 
> CREDIT BREAK #1
> 
> **EXT. DEMOGORGE DOME - DAY**
> 
> A flashback:
> 
> We see Val up close to Loki.  We can now make out what she says to him after the fight.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 134.
> 
> VALKYRIE  
> Looks like you're a Revenger now. Maybe even a friend.
> 
> Cut to:
> 
> The Revengers ascending the R-S’ ramp to head home.
> 
> Before Val reaches the top, Loki moves close and catches her wrist.
> 
> LOKI  
> I share the sentiment.
> 
> CREDITS CONTINUE.
> 
> CREDIT BREAK #2
> 
> **INT. ASGARD - DOCKING BAY**
> 
> We see the back of a familiar man walking toward Rocket’s ship.
> 
> Then: TRANSFORM into COMIC BOOK strips.
> 
> Reveal, STAN LEE.
> 
> STAN LEE  
> Alright. Let’s see.
> 
> Stan is inside of Rocket’s ship, reading a note:
> 
> To the, and I quote, “creepy old man” who cut off my brothers hair in another life.
> 
> Please see to it that this ship is returned to the talking raccoon known as Rocket. It resides in the docking bay on Asgard.
> 
> Directions are as follows:
> 
> (Stan’s eye’s skip to the bottom of the note.)
> 
> \- Loki.
> 
> STAN LEE (CONT'D)  
> So, I just...
> 
> Stan flips a switch.  Turns a dial.  Presses a button. Inserts a golden key, and twists it in the ignition...
> 
> The ship DE-MATERIALIZES around him, and he FLOATS to the ground on particles of LIGHT.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 135.
> 
> STAN LEE (CONT'D)  
> Holy, moley!
> 
> Footsteps approach Stan from behind.  He looks back to see--
> 
> THOR!!! Long hair, Mjolnir, classic outfit God of Thunder.
> 
> THOR  
> Who are you?
> 
> STAN LEE  
> Someone who thinks you sir, are over do for a haircut!
> 
> Stan Lee pulls the VIOLENT CONTRAPTION he CUT Thor’s hair with on SAKAAR out of NOWHERE and REVS it ON!
> 
> (The comic page turns, and we see an homage to Stan.)
> 
> CREDITS CONTINUE.
> 
> AFTER CREDITS
> 
> **EXT. WAKANDA CITY OUTSKIRTS - AFTERNOON**
> 
> Outside Shuri and Peter Parker are showing The Revengers a REALLY big ship.  It’s sleek, durable, totally luxurious.
> 
> BRUCE  
> This is for us?
> 
> SHURI  
> We've been working on it since you left.  We had a smaller one prepared for you, but you took off before we could surprise you with it.
> 
> PETER  
> And that's not all.
> 
> Peter taps a screen on a tablet and a hanger OPENS WIDE to reveal: a NEW, and improved, HULKBUSTER in Wakandan style!
> 
> BRUCE  
> You made me a new Hulkbuster?
> 
> Thor watches from a distance.  Everyone enthuses over the new ship. It's almost double the size of The Guardian's vessel.
> 
> BRUCE (CONT'D) (O.S.)  
> Oh, space suits... That would have been nice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 136.
> 
> After a few beats Thor turns to leave.
> 
> **INT. REVENGERS SPACESHIP - SAME**
> 
> Thor enters the "old R-S."
> 
> He walks into the cockpit and sits in the co-pilot's chair. He settles in, goes to prop his feet up, and CLACK!  He accidentally KICKS OPEN the glove compartment. 
> 
> Thor SCRAMBLES to get his balance, then looks around to make sure no one saw that.
> 
> Another, smaller, "clack". Something hits the floor ahead of him.
> 
> It’s a disc chip.  Thor picks it up and inserts the device into a slot bellow a monitor.
> 
> The screen blinks to life, but something up close to the lens is blackening it.
> 
> Thor keeps watching, a few beats pass.
> 
> Suddenly, his eyes go WIDE.  Thor’s face contorts into an array of emotions.  There’s surprise, and fondness, sadness, a brief look of confusion. Then finally he shakes his head and chuckles to himself.
> 
> Thor stands from the chair.
> 
> THOR  
> (calling out)  
> Hey, Banner.
> 
> On the screen we see a short video play:
> 
> It begins with a black frame.  Then HULK, grinning, trying to take a “selfie” by looking into what appears to be a security camera.  Hulk adjusts the camera to the right and...
> 
> Behind him: Thor, Heimdall, Korg, Miek, Val, and Loki stand on the bridge of the Ark.
> 
> Hold on the image a few beats, then:
> 
> CUT TO BLACK.
> 
> **EXT./INT. YONDU’S SHIP - OUTER SPACE**
> 
> SILENCE. The endless vacuum of space.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 137.
> 
> Yondu is sitting in his ship, surrounded by a sea of debris.
> 
> Thor must have really done a number his sensors because he’s having a hell of a time getting them to stop glitching.
> 
> YONDU  
> Y’all done me dirty...
> 
> Yondu’s ship floats lonely, quietly, in space.
> 
> CUT TO BLACK.
> 
> THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably never be "finished" but I hope it can be enjoyed all the same. Thank you for reading until the end!


End file.
